Returning Home: Sequel to Going Back
by Inquisitive1
Summary: Kieran and Dominick back together in their own time. Adding more because I'm setting up my new site and realized I hadn't added more of this fic.
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: Returning Home  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Disclaimer: I own Kieran, Dominick, Jez, Lise, Chaos and Brent. All other characters belong to Joss Whedon  
Distribution: Mailing lists right now and my site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction  
Anyone else want it you can have it just let me know where it is.  
_________________  
Chapter 1   
Tara enters the mansion hearing Kieran shriek with laughter, smiling the blond witch stands in the entry way of the living room listening to the two half vampires goofing off. "And to think just a few days ago I could have lost the last of my family." Tara thinks grateful that the Goddesses didn't allow it to happen.  
  
"DOMINICK" shrieks Kieran as she giggles "Stop it! You know I hate" she giggles uncontrollably, "to.... be..... tick..ledddd" she squirms away from him  
  
Tara walks into the room her voice stern yet holding a hint of laughter "Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?" she asks Kieran   
  
Kieran and Dominick look up at her their eyes filled with guilt and  
sheepishly say "Sorry" as they sit up and Dominick hands Kieran her notebook   
  
"Since you aren't studying I have something for you two" Tara mentions  
while she sits across from them on the edge of the coffee table  
  
"What?" Kieran asks excitedly "A new stuffed animal for the baby" she  
guesses hopefully  
  
Tara and Dominick laugh at her eagerness. "Kieran don't you think its a little early to for the baby to get stuffed animals?" Tara inquires "You have 6 months"  
  
Kieran flops back on the couch her arms crossed over her chest and pouts "No. Its never to early for stuffed animals." she then adds "And the baby wants them"   
  
Dominick rolls his eyes at Tara as he pulls Kieran onto his lap his hand covering her flat belly "Midget you mean you want them" he laughs "I think the baby is a little to young to know what it wants"  
  
"OK fine I want them" she admits then grins at Dominick "Baby will you  
buy us that really big stuffed dog with the floppy ears?" she asks hopefully  
  
"We'll see" he answers kissing her nose he turns to Tara "So whats the  
deal?" he asks  
  
Tara opens the bag she brought in and she pulls out three journals and  
places them on the table. "Kieran before Buffy died she made me and Angel  
promise to give these to you when we thought you were ready."  
  
"What are they?" she asks curiously  
  
Tara hands her one "Open it and read the front page" she instructs   
  
Curious Kieran opens it her eyes grow wide as she reads the name "Journal of Faith Mariana Conners" she looks at Tara surprised "My mother's journal?"  
  
Tara nods "She started this journal just not long after you two left. She wanted you to have it when you were old enough." Tara then picks up two more journals "These are your father's."   
  
Tara smiles at the two as she stands "Read them. You'll understand more" she leaves the room they hear the front door close  
  
The two are silent as they stare at the journals. "Lets read some of  
Faith's first" Dominick suggests softly as he puts the other journals on the  
floor beside the couch.  
  
" 'kay" Kieran whispers.  
  
He pulls Kieran close as he opens to the first page  
'February 20, 2000  
Here I am sitting in the mansion where I am now living with two vampires... a few hours I woke from my coma. I'm happy yet I'm scared mostly unsure. I guess its all because of the two people we met a few days ago. I can't remember much about them other than their names... Giles thinks its possible that they placed a spell on us. I wish I knew who they were. Something tells me they were important.  
  
I'm surprised Buffy agreed to let me move in. I mean I'm surprised after all she and Soulboy are back together. I know she hasn't totally forgiven me for trying to kill Angel or trying to get him to revert to Angelus. But Angel, he forgave me then told me that if I need a place to live I can live at the mansion as long as I like. Angel wants to help straighten up me out to save me. It'll been a long process but I am ready for that change. Angel knows how hard it is for a person to change but I think he and Buffy will help me. But I am making a promise to them and myself that I will try to make things right... or at least better than they were.  
  
March 1, 2000  
I've been out of my coma for two weeks its been tense but Angel and Buffy are being really kind. Things have changed in Sunnydale or as Spike calls it Sunnyhell. Spike is Angel's childe, he's a peroxide blonde British vampire who Buffy calls a Billy Idol wannabe. He's a Master vampire who's around a 130 though he acts like he's a kid. He and Angel are trying to work things out. Buffy told be about the problems that happened when Angel became Angelus and how Spike's lover left him for Angelus. Then all that Spike went through after Dru left him again after Angel returned from Hell.   
  
But it amazes me that Buffy has trusted me enough to allow me to live  
with the love of her life and his childe. Then again Soulboy only lives here on the weekends so its mostly me and Spike. I know that she's a little unsure about me even living here on the weekends when Angel's here but she's going to give it a try.'  
  
Dominick reads aloud the first few months of Faith's awakening and then he looks at the clock putting the book down he kisses Kieran's temple "You hungry baby?" he asks at Kieran's silent nod he stands "I'll make us some dinner then we can do some more reading." he walks into the kitchen and  
begins to pull things out for dinner.   
  
Kieran pulls the blanket around herself watching as Dominick moves around the kitchen, she absently rubs her abdomen. Feeling lonely she stands up pulling the blanket close she slowly pads into the kitchen, sighing heavily as she sits in the chair at the counter cradling her chin in her hands. "Dom?"  
  
"Yeah baby?" Dominick answers looking at her  
  
Kieran fidgets with her hands as she nervously asks "Um... do you think my mom wanted me?"  
  
"Your here aren't you?" he asks "She wouldn't have had you if she didn't want you" seeing the uncertainty on her face. He leans forward taking her hands "Kiera she wanted you. Spike wanted you. They both adored you. I adore you" he adds with a smile as he kisses her knuckles  
  
I do too reminds the demon  
  
Kieran smiles back "Thanks"   
  
"After dinner we'll read more" he says turning back to fix dinner  
  
"OK" she sighs watching as her lover makes them dinner   
  
"How was school?" he asks opening the fridge  
  
Kieran tells Dominick about her day at school while he finishes making  
dinner. As they sit down to eat Dominick tells Kieran about his day. After  
dinner Kieran is watching Dominick rinse off the dishes "Baby?" she asks  
walking behind him she wraps her arms around his waist   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Are we done yet?" she asks laying her head against his back  
  
"Not yet. I want to finish the dishes first. Why don't you go rest in the living room" he suggests  
  
"OK" she sighs kissing his neck she returns to the living room and lays down on the couch. Kieran lifts up her shirt and lays her hand against her abdomen and smiles happily then looks at Dominick as he works in the kitchen "Well little person your Daddy is in his obsessive cleaning mode"  
  
"I heard that" Dominick calls "I'm not obsessive"  
  
Kieran chuckles "Your Daddy is living in denial land" she looks up to see Dominick watching her from the kitchen door way with a smile on his face  
"Your Daddy is way too into cleaning"  
  
Dominick walks over to the couch and sits beside Kieran his hand resting on her flat belly. "Yes but if Daddy wasn't here then this place would be a mess" he leans down nuzzling her stomach he places a light kiss on her belly button. Looking up at her he smiles "Ready to read more?"   
  
Kieran reaches out and traces his features lightly "I'm ready" she smiles back  
  
Dominick kisses her fingers he moves her feet so he can sit. He smiles  
when Kieran cuddles up against him kisses the top of her head he opens the  
journal to where they left off.  
  
'March 20, 2000,  
I've been back among the alert for a month and things are looking good. I keep vamp hours now. Its fine though. Since Buffy does the college thing during the day and Angel and Spike can't go out. I spend my days hanging with Spike and Angel. Mostly Spike cause Angel divides his time between LA and Sunnydale. Spike's cool though we talk watch soaps. Buffy always called him a strange vampire and I now see why. He's like a kid half the time.   
  
Things with me and Buffy are still a little tense. But with the others  
it is like an ice berg. Willow still doesn't like me. Xander's still mad  
about the almost killing him. Anya just doesn't like me cause I screwed her  
boyfriend. Giles and I are still a little unsure same with Joyce. Other than  
Spike and Angel the only two I am comfortable with are Cordelia and Wes. Wesley asked me to forgive him for trying to turn me over to the Council. Cordelia is Cordelia she and I never really got along mostly cause of our differences in growing up. We never had to fight over a guy or a job so we were better able to get over the things that happened.  
  
April 2000-  
  
Not much is going on this month. Fought a few demons. Things are 5 by 5.'  
  
Dominick chuckles "Why am I not surprised that you are the same way writing short sentences?"  
  
"Buzz of" Kieran smacks him  
  
"Its weird" he sighs  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean just yesterday we were with our parents and now...."  
  
"We're reading about what happened after we left"  
  
"Yeah" he sighs looking up at the clock "Time for someone to go to bed"  
  
"Do I have too?" Kieran whines  
  
"Its a school night baby. You need your rest" he says pulling her to her feet "besides you have a test in the morning."  
  
Kieran's hand wanders to her stomach "Damn" she groans racing towards the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet she looses her lunch and dinner. Hanging over the toilet she glares up at him "You just had to mention that test" she groans   
  
"I'm sorry" he apologizes wincing as he listens to Kieran gagging. He reaches for a wet washcloth placing it on her forehead "How's that?"  
  
"Better" she sighs leaning against him  
  
"Come on I'll carry you up to bed" he says picking her up   
  
"Thanks" Kieran mumbles wrapping her arms around his neck  
  
Dominick carries her up to their bedroom laying her down on the bed. "I'm going to go patrol. I'll be back in a little bit" he promises kissing her forehead gently  
  
"Wake me when you get back"  
  
"Sure." he promises pulling on his boots walking towards the door "Love you" he tells her  
  
"Love you too" she sighs  
**** Hour later ****  
Dominick enters the bedroom smiling at the sight of his sleeping love. Sitting on the edge of the bed he strokes her hair "Baby" he whispers  
  
Kieran sighs sleepily opening her eyes "How'd it go?"   
  
"It was quiet. Initiative wasn't out. Got three vampires" he tells her as he removes his boots  
  
"That's good" she says  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine. I stopped hanging over the toilet about 15 minutes ago"  
  
"So you feel better?" he asks removing his pants  
  
"Yep." she nods proping herself up on her side. "I forgot to tell you that I have a doctor's appointment after school."  
  
"Want me to pick you up?" he asks laying down beside her  
  
"Of course you better pick me up." she touches his cheek "I want you to come with me to all the appointments we're in this together"  
  
"Yeah we are" he smiles kissing her   
  
"Can you drop me off at Brent's tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" he asks  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Want me to be there?" he asks  
  
"No" she shakes her head "I need to do this by myself. I just need to find a way to tell him."  
  
"Get some sleep baby you have an early morning" he pulls her to him   
  
Kieran sighs nuzzling his chest sleepily she closes her eyes "Night"  
  
"Night" he echoes kissing her head  
  
Chapter 2   
**** 6 AM ****  
Dominick groans at the sound of the alarm buzzing, rolling over he hits the snooze button. He opens his eyes grinning at the sight of Kieran sprawled next to him. "Kieran" he kisses her ear  
  
"Mmm" she sighs at the feeling  
  
"Time to get up" he whispers nuzzling her neck  
  
Kieran groans her eyes fluttering open "Hi" she yawns stretching   
  
"Come on get up" he nudges her   
  
"Nice greeting" she teases  
  
Dominick smiles pulling her to him he kisses her his hands tangling in her hair "Is that better?" he asks breathlessly  
  
"Hmm" she sighs "yeah"   
  
"Good now go shower I'll go make breakfast" he stands   
  
"OK" she agrees reluctantly getting out of bed she heads into the bathroom  
**** Half hour later ****  
Kieran enters the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans with holes in the knees, a gray long sleeved shirt and black boots carrying her backpack and jacket. "Hey" she greets kissing Dominick's cheek  
  
Dominick grins "Hi. How are my two favorite people?" he asks pulling her against him his hand wandering under her shirt resting on her stomach  
  
Kieran smiles happily "We're good." she kisses his chin moving away from his side she pulls herself up onto the kitchen counter. Leaning back on her hands she asks "What's for breakfast?"  
  
Dominick moves between her legs and kisses her "Well we have waffles, bacon and eggs." he crouches down so he is level with her stomach "Morning little one" he whispers kissing her stomach "Little one you better be good for Mommy while you're at school. We want Mommy to graduate from highschool and to do that she can't miss class so I want you to be on your best behavior." he grins at Kieran "And that goes for Mommy too"  
  
Kieran rolls her eyes "I will. Now feed us we're hungry" she demands  
  
Dominick chuckles kissing Kieran again "Can't have that" he moves away from Kieran to the stovetop. "Here's your food" he announces handing Kieran a plate "Now I'm going to take a quick shower." Kieran nods her attention on the plate before her. Dominick shakes his head exiting the kitchen.   
**** 15 minutes later ****  
Dominick enters the kitchen wearing a T-shirt and jeans "You ready?" he asks Kieran who is rinsing off her plate  
  
"Yep" she nods  
  
Dominick picks up her backpack "Lets go then" he follows Kieran out to his car, a black Mustang, opening the passenger door open for her. Going around he gets into the drivers side, buckling his seatbelt he starts the car. "You OK?" he asks   
  
Kieran shrugs "I don't know."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me there when you tell him?" he asks pulling the car into the street  
  
"I'm sure. I need to tell him by myself."   
  
"All right but I want you to call me if you need me."  
  
"I will." Kieran promises  
  
Dominick pulls the car into the driveway turning to Kieran "I'll pick you up after school right infront"  
  
" 'kay" Kieran says leaning across the seat she kisses his cheek "we'll see you later."  
  
"Have a good day. If you need me I'll be home all day"  
  
Kieran opens the door grabbing her backpack "Love you"  
  
"Love you too" Dominick grins   
  
Kieran closes the car door and walks up to the front door turning around she waves to Dominick. She turns back to the door knocking then opening the door "Brent" she calls knowing his mother is already at work  
  
Brent comes to the top of the stairs "Hey what are you doing here? Its not even 7"  
  
Kieran nods putting her backpack on the floor she removes her jacket "I know I needed to talk to you"  
  
Brent frowns at her tone "Come on up" he invites  
  
Kieran walks up the stairs following Brent into his bedroom she sits down on the recliner.  
  
"Kieran whats going on?" he asks "You've been acting weird since Angel died."  
  
"I know." she sighs  
  
"Kieran what's going on?" he asks not getting an answer he tries again "Kieran we're friends you can tell me anything"  
  
Kieran looks at him briefly then at the floor "Brent there are things about me you don't know."  
  
"Your past is your business"  
  
"This isn't about the past... well not really. Its mostly about the present and future."  
  
"OK" he nods  
  
Kieran takes a deep breath "Brent I'm pregnant"   
  
Brent stares at her shocked finally he stands pacing the room "Are you sure?"  
  
Kieran nods "Yes"  
  
He looks at her then the floor "I know I'm not the father so who is?"  
  
"Dominick is" she answers softly  
  
Brent looks up at her his face showing hurt, understanding and anger "Does he know?"  
  
"Yes. I told him the other night"   
  
"How'd he take it?" Brent asks sitting on the edge of the bed  
  
"Shocked at first but he's happy now. So am I"  
  
Brent nods "Good"  
  
Kieran looks at him "I'm sorry"  
  
Brent shrugs "Its cool. I always knew that you two would be together"  
  
"Brent I never wanted to hurt you its just...."  
  
"I know you didn't Kieran."  
  
"Brent you are one of my best friends and I never want that to change"  
  
"Hey it won't." Brent promises "We'll always be friends"  
  
"I hope so. I have few friends and family." she smiles "and this baby needs an uncle to spoil it"  
  
Brent grins "So when will my honorary niece or nephew be born?"  
  
"Um six months" Kieran admits  
  
Brent looks at her startled "Your three months pregnant and waited this long to tell me?"  
  
"Actually I found out last week" she tells him  
  
"Oh"  
  
Kieran looks at him hopefully "So we're cool? You're not going to go all loco?"  
  
Brent chuckles "No. I just want you to be happy and I know Dominick makes you happy"  
  
Kieran smiles happily and nods "He always has and always will"  
  
Brent nods standing "Good"  
  
Kieran stands too "Thank you" she says hugging him  
  
"Be happy" he whispers  
  
"I will" she promises then pulls away "Now you go get dressed we'll stop off at the bakery for donuts"  
  
"Sweet" he grins heading into his bathroom "I'll be ready in 15."  
  
"I'll be watching cartoons downstairs" Kieran calls walking down the stairs Dom?   
  
Hey baby how'd it go?   
  
Good he didn't yell she flops on the couch with the remote   
  
I'm glad   
  
What are you doing? Kieran flips through channels  
  
In bed missing you   
  
Hey why are you in bed?   
  
I didn't sleep much.   
  
Oh. I wish I was with you   
  
Same. The bed seems empty without you in it.   
  
Kieran stops changing channels wanting to talk with her love I miss you too   
  
How do you feel?   
  
Fine. Other than the fact that I want you so bad that I ache.   
  
God baby don't do this to me   
  
Do what?   
  
Don't play innocent with me. I know what your up to.   
  
The only thing I'm up too is wishing that I was with you touching you, tasting you, smelling you. Mmmm I wish I was there. The fun we could have   
  
What kind?   
  
Kieran opens her eyes to see Brent walking down the stairs I'll tell you during math. Brent's ready to go.   
  
I hate you   
  
No you don't.   
  
Tease   
  
"Ready?" Brent asks entering the living room  
  
"Yep just arguing with Dom"  
  
Brent cocks his eyebrow curiously "Do I want to know?"  
  
"Nope" she smiles mysteriously  
  
He rolls his eyes "Come on lets go" he gestures towards the door. Kieran follows him out the door.   
**** 10 mins later ****   
Kieran and Brent enter the hallway of the school finding their frineds sitting in the alcove. "Hey guys" she greets flopping beside Jez and Lise.   
  
"Where were you?" Lise asks "I called a bunch of times"  
  
Kieran looks down at the floor "Dom came back"  
  
Jez grins "So how is he?"  
  
"Good" Kieran answers just as the bell rings signalling class is about to start. "Gotta go. I'm trying to be good" she stands hurrying off towards her math class.   
  
"So you two broke up?" Chaos asks Brent  
  
Brent nods "Yeah. It was for the best" he walks towards his first class  
  
Kieran enters her class sitting at her seat surprising the teacher at her appearance.  
  
"Miss Addington a pleasure to have you here" Mr Jansen states drily  
  
Kieran smiles "Hi Mr Jansen. I had nothing better to do this morning."  
  
"Well I'm glad you could make it" he remarks  
  
Kieran opens her math book pretending that she is paying attention as Mr Jansen lectures whiles her mind is on her lover.  
**** Lunchtime ****  
Kieran exits her science class heading out to the quad to join her friends at their regular table. Going outside she finds Dominick sitting alone at the table waiting for them. She smiles when she sees the familiar brown eyes looking back at her. Walking over to the table she sits beside Dominick "Hey what are you doing here?" she asks  
  
"To see you. I miss you" he admits "Plus I bring you food" he grins holding up lunch bag  
  
"Thanks baby" she takes the bag putting it on the table. Kieran looks around to see if there are any teachers nearby not finding any she moves closer "So are you gonna kiss me?"  
  
Dominick looks around "Oh yeah" he grins kissing her quickly  
  
"Hey" she protests   
  
"What?"  
  
"Too short Mister try again" she puts her arms around his neck she pulls his lips back to hers. They lose themselves in the kiss   
  
"Woo hoo" hoots Jez surprising the two out of their passionate kiss.   
  
Kieran looks at Jez annoyed noticing Lise, Chaos and Brent also there "Go 'way" she growls   
  
Jez grins "Took you two long enough"  
  
"Good to see you guys" Dominick smiles resting their clasped hands on the table.  
  
"Good thing you came back" Brent glares "Otherwise I woulda had to hunt you down and beat your ass"  
  
"If you had I woulda beat your ass" Kieran replies glaring at Brent teasingly  
  
"So take it you two are together" Lise states  
  
Kieran nods "Yep" she says happily laying her head on Dominick's shoulder.  
  
"Brent thanks for watching out for them" Dominick says appreciatively kissing Kieran's temple.  
  
"Them?" Chaos says startled looking up from his lunch  
  
Kieran and Dominick look at each other "They'll find out sooner or later" Dominick shrugs  
  
Kieran nods squeezing his hand "Um what we have to tell you we want to keep between us for now"  
  
"No prob" Chaos promises  
  
Jez and Lise nod in agreement  
  
Kieran looks at Dominick and Brent for strength then looks at her friends "Dominick and I" she pauses   
  
Dominick senses her need for comfort pulls her against him I'm here it'll be OK.   
  
Reassured Kieran takes a deep breath and continues "are going to have a baby" she tells them. Jez, Lise and Chaos look at her stunned  
  
"A baby?!?" exclaims Lise stunned  
  
"When?" demands Jez  
  
"Six months" Dominick replies  
  
Chaos looks at his best friend noticing the smirk on his face "You knew? And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Kieran told me this morning. It was something she needed to tell you herself"  
  
"Took you a while to tell us" Lise complains  
  
"I've only known for less then a week. I just told Dominick two days ago" Kieran defends  
  
"Congrats" Jez says happily  
  
"Thanks" Dominick grins  
  
"Old guy alert" Brent hisses  
  
Kieran and Dominick move apart relucantly "Hello Principal Granvelli" Kieran greets   
  
"Mr. Connely what are you doing with these hooligans?" asks Principal Granvelli  
  
Dominick looks at the man before him calmly "Visiting"  
  
"I had high hopes for you young man. Why hang out with these troublemakers?"  
  
"I live with one of these so-called troublemakers and the others are my friends"  
  
The Prinicpal shakes his head "Your parents would be disappointed that you are wasting your intelligence"  
  
Dominick growls low "My parents are none of your concern. And I know that they would be more disappointed if I was wasting my intelligence by being an ignorant, self-absorbed, in the words of Spike, bloody wanker like yourself"  
  
Paling the Prinicpal turns away hurrying inside   
  
Kieran chuckles "Daddy always did have a way with words" she kisses his cheek "Thanks, Nick. No matter how much fun that was watching him squirm you can't do that."  
  
"Why not?" Nick whines  
  
"Because if you keep popping up when you get pissed off people are going to think you are crazy" she grins at the confused looks on their friends faces "All right guys I know your confused so I'll make it easy this is Nick he's Dominick's worse half"  
  
"Hey" Nick protests  
  
"All right his demon half" Kieran amends  
  
"What?!" exclaims Jez  
  
"Relax he's still good. He was reformed over the weekend"  
  
"Reformed how?" Chaos asks  
  
Nick looks at Kieran "Goody two shoes and I merged" he answers  
  
"Cool" Chaos shrugs   
  
Kieran nods "Yep." she laces her fingers through his smiling as she senses Dominick resurface  
  
"You better eat your lunch" Dominick suggests  
  
"All right" she agrees opening the bag she takes out the sandwich, apple, chips and cookies. "Animal cookies" she says happily   
  
Dominick and the others laugh at her eagerness.   
  
"So what do you want the baby to be? Boy or Girl?" asks Lise  
  
"Either one would be good" Dominick answers   
  
"What about you Kieran?" asks Lise  
  
Kieran looks up from playing with her animal crackers "Huh?" she asks puzzled  
  
"Nothing" Lise laughs shaking her head  
  
The bell rings signalling the end of lunch "Don't want lunch to end" Kieran pouts  
  
"Well it is over" Dominick stands pulling Kieran to her feet "I'm picking you up don't forget"  
  
" 'kay" Kieran nods "See you after school" she watches as he walks to his car  
  
  



	2. Chapters 3 to 5

Home   
Buffy Fanfic  
Index

**Back** Returning Home 

BY

Inquisitive One

**Chapter 3 **

** After school   
**(NC17 rating)

"Where are you going?" Jez asks walking with Kieran out to the front of the school

"Doctor's appointment" she sighs unhappily

"For the baby?" Lise asks

"Yep" she nods as she leans against the cement wall waiting for Dominick to pull up. "I was too stunned for her to do a full check up last week. So I made an appointment for today"

"How did you get him to go with you?" asks Jez

"He asked." Kieran shrugs "I want him there"

"Hey Addington what are you doing here?" demands a snobby voice

Kieran rolls her eyes at her friends turning she finds a blonde haired girl wearing a short red dress with small blue stitched flowers on then thin spaghetti straps then across the top of the bodice and at the hem. "Rachel. I go to school here remember?"

"Oh yeah your the bathroom wall mentions" Rachel snickers

"Rachel" another girl calls

"What?" Rachel demands

"Check out the hottie over there" the girl nods

Kieran follows her gesture smiling faintly as she sees her lover leaning against his car waiting for her.

"Girls watch and learn" Rachel says with a smirk

"Uh Rachel he's not interested in you" Kieran remarks trying to cover up a laugh

"All guys are interested in me" Rachel tosses her hair over her shoulder

"Only if they have no standards" Kieran replies then looks at the blond with a smirk "Trust me he has standards. He's a one woman type of guy."

"How do you know?" Rachel's friend demands

"Because he's mine" Kieran replies hurrying down the stairs she hurries to Dominick. "Hey baby" she smiles "I missed you"

"I missed you too"

Kieran moves closer "You know we have an hour an a half until the appointment"

"Oh really"

"Hmm" Kieran nods "And its ten minutes away from the mansion,"

Dominick grins. "Well then home it is" he opens the car door for Kieran and goes around to the driver's side.

"Dom?" she asks her voice hopeful

"Yeah Kiera?" he acknowledges looking at her from the corner of his eye

Kieran leans her back against the passenger door "Baby I had a thought..." she trails off

"What?" he asks suspiciously

"When I was in class I realized that I won't be able to get my license for another year." She whines

"Why not?" he asks

Kieran rests her hand on her abdomen. "My birthday is in 4 months, and I'll be 7 months pregnant and I bet I won't fit behind the wheel." She explains

"I know baby, but after the baby's born you can go get your license." He promises

"OK." She sighs in agreement as they pull into the driveway. The two walk into the mansion once inside the door Kieran smiles at Dominick jumping up she wraps her legs around his waist. "Upstairs" she orders kissing him while rubbing her body against his.

"Kieran" he growls his hands cupping her ass he kisses her as he carries her upstairs to their room. He shuts the door with his foot then carefully places her on the floor next to the bed. His hands go to her shirt he frowns as she pushes them away. "Kieran" he hisses his eyes flashing gold.

Kieran shakes her head then places her hands on his chest shoving him onto the bed. "Not this time." Slowly she unbuttons her shirt allowing it to fall to the floor she begins to undo her jeans she strips them off leaving her standing there in her blue satin bra and panties. "You like?" she purrs raising her eyebrow

"Oh yeah" he growls looking her over "Come 'ere" he demands

Kieran moves closer to the bed catching his hands before they try to removes the underwear. She shakes her head her hands going to his shirt she slides it off his shoulders tossing it beside her clothes. She kisses him softly as her hands slide under his white wife beater pulling it off him she scratches his nipples smiling as he hisses. She watches his eyes as her hands go to his jeans and slowly she unbuttons them and slides the zipper down over his hard arousal, "Mmm." She purrs her hand brushing over his arousal teasingly. She kneels before him as she removes his jeans leaving him only in his boxers she meets his eyes and with a small smile she asks teasingly, "For me?"

"Always for you" he states watching as she removes his boxers her hand lightly stroking him "Shit" he growls

Keeping her eyes on his Kieran leisurely licks him her hands stroking him as she does. She smiles as she sees the need in his eyes "What do you want baby?" she whimpers rubbing her cheek against his thigh

"You" he growls pulling her to her feet he removes her bra and panties. He lifts her onto the bed his body covering hers he thrusts into her wet, hot body.

Kieran cries out in surprised pleasure "Mmm." She sighs looking into her lover's eyes she raises her eyebrow questioningly "Are you gonna share? Or take turns?"

"What do you want baby?"

Kieran touches his face tenderly "I like it when you share. But I also like it when you take turns" she kisses him "I want all three"

"I think that can be done" he smirks

Kieran watches as Dominick gives up part of control to his demon. She smiles pulling his face down to hers she kisses him tenderly as she wraps her legs around his hips. She meets his hard and slow thrusts as they kiss leisurely their hands move over each other's bodies. "Mmm you feel good baby" she gasps her hands grasping his shoulders.

Dominick smiles down at her "You are so beautiful" he growls kissing her

Kieran sucks on his bottom lip as she runs her hands up and down his back lightly scratching as she does. "Oh God" she cries squirming "Harder. Faster" she whimpers in frustration

Dominick growls his eyes flashing as he pounds into her with hard, furious thrusts. "Kieran" he hisses tightening his grip on her hips

Kieran tightens her legs around his waist her hands cupping his face in her hands looking into his golden gaze, "Dominick taste me." She growls her own eyes flashing.

Dominick looks at her unsure "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you"

Kieran pulls his lips to hers "You promised you'd mark me as yours." she pulls his head to her neck "Please" she begs breathlessly

Dominick growls in pleasure as his face changes. He presses a light kiss to her jugular then tenderly pierces her neck with his fangs.

"Dom" she shrieks as her body explodes she clutches him to her as she chants his name "Dominick. Oh God Dominick" she runs her hands through his hair

Dominick retracts his fangs from her neck licking the twin holes clean. Purring in contentment, he lays his head on her shoulder watching in rapt fascination as the holes begin to close. Lifting a shaking hand he touches the wound, "Mine" he growls pressing his lips against the scar.

Kieran smiles "Yes yours, always yours." She promises stroking his head

"You taste so good." He purrs

Kieran brings her hand up to her neck touching the bleeding punctures "It felt so good. So right" she sighs running her hand down his neck

"It did. I can't believe we waited this long to experience this"

Kieran sighs, "We waited until we were ready."

Dominick smiles nuzzling her neck his hand trails to her abdomen his hand rubbing her damp skin "We waited for one thing longer than another."

Kieran smiles rubbing the small of his back "What do you expect from us"

"You know I could taste everything." He whispers

"Like what?" she asks

"Your passion, love, arousal, anticipation" he props his head up to look at her "I could even taste the baby"

"What do you mean?" she asks curiously

He looks down at his hand as he talks "I could taste how much love you have for the baby. How much you want it"

Kieran smiles gently caressing his face "I want this baby... your baby more than anything else life has to offer. I want our baby because it is not only part of us but part of our parents. I love you and our baby and all the others we'll have; so much" she says her voice tearful as she traces his features

"I want this baby too and all the others we have." he kisses her tasting her tears

Kieran laughs lightly. "And how many do you want?"

"6?" he asks hopefully

"Not unless your gonna have half" she chuckles

"Well since your gonna be the one pregnant then tell me how many do you want?"

Kieran frowns sitting up she rubs her abdomen absently "I hate the idea of having one kid 'cause the poor kid won't have anyone to play with"

"Hey we're both only children." Dominick reminds

Kieran smiles "I know" she strokes his arm absently "but we always had each other so we weren't really alone. Two would be good. I think it depends on the age difference between them. I know one thing I want to have an even number so each has a sibling to depend on so no one is stuck in the middle alone."

"I like that idea. Each has someone to count on just like we had"

Kieran lays her head on his chest "Do you think we'll be happy living like normal people? After all we aren't normal"

"We'll be happy no matter what is considered normal." He promises kissing her head he gently pulls up the blankets

"We missed the appointment." she yawns

"I know. I'll call tomorrow and reschedule"

"I was kinda looking forward to going. It woulda been baby's first checkup" she mumbles burrowing into his arms

"Get some sleep baby." He orders softly as he kisses her

**Chapter 4 **

** Next Afternoon **

Kieran flies down the steps of the school jumping into Dominick's arms. She wraps her legs around his waist kissing him. "I... missed... you." She says punctuating each word with a kiss

Dominick smiles "I missed you too" he puts her down on her feet opening the passenger door for Kieran. Going around he gets into the drivers side "How was school?" he asks starting the car

Kieran groans "Long. I felt nauseous most of the day" she lays her head on his shoulder

"I'm sorry." He whispers putting his arm around her shoulders he kisses her head, "I managed to get you an appointment for today."

"When?" she asks clasping his hand

"In 15 minutes" he answers

"Oh" she sighs watching as they pull into the parking lot of the medical clinic. She unbuckles her seatbelt as Dominick turns off the car. Kieran leans over kissing his cheek "I love you" she murmurs

"I love you too" he smiles "Now lets go" he prods

Kieran sighs scooting across the seat she follows Dominick. "I hate doctors" she whines

"I know baby" he says holding the door open for her to enter first.

Kieran walks up to the check-in desk "Hi I'm here to see Dr. Thompson"

"Name?" asks the receptionist looking up startled to see the young couple before her

"Kieran Addington" Kieran supplies

The receptionist nods "all right I'll let her know you're here." she hands Kieran a clipboard "fill this out while you're waiting"

Kieran takes the clipboard "Sure" she answers following Dominick to the waiting area she sits beside him "Paperwork bites" she grumbles

"I'd love to bite you" Dominick growls kissing her neck

"Stop it" Kieran growls "I'm working" she says writing

"Okay" he sighs pouting

Kieran giggles "I'll make it up to you later" she promises

"You better" Nick chuckles

"Be good" Kieran admonishes

"I will." He promises twirling a strand of her hair

I want you two to share. She orders

We will Dominick promises

Sure love Nick agrees

It is our baby. The three of ours. So we share all of this 

"Kieran Addington?" calls a nurse

Kieran sighs standing "Yeah" slipping her hand into Dominick's they follow the nurse into an exam room

"Put on this gown. The doctor will be here in a minute." The nurse says heading out the door

Kieran looks at Dominick "Don't give me that look." she says unbuttoning her shirt she pulls on the gown removing her jeans from under the gown. She sits down beside Dominick lacing their fingers.

"Hey I forgot to tell you my news"

Kieran looks up at him her eyes wide "What?"

"Well I finally came to a decision about school"

Kieran looks at their hands "Are we moving?" she asks softly

"No baby we aren't" he assures "I would never make that decision without you and not even thinking about it until after you graduate."

Kieran nods "What's the news then?"

"I made some calls to Sunnydale U about grad classes. They offer some that would go towards my degree. So I'm thinking that I'll take some classes and work part time."

"Where?" she asks

"I talked to the lawyer about the Gallery. Grandma put a stipulation in her will that whenever I need to work I will have a job at the Gallery, so the lawyer called the manager and I now have a part time job as his assistant. I also talked to some people at the college and the history department hired me to work in the research department."

"You don't need to have a job why are you getting one?" she asks

"Kieran I don't want to live off Mom and Dad's money when I can work."

Kieran is about to protest when the door opens and in walks the doctor. "Hi Dr. Thompson" Kieran greets

A petite blonde haired woman in her early 30s smiles at the dark haired teen. "Hello Kieran. I was wondering when you would return. I was hoping it would have been earlier." She admonishes gently

Kieran looks at her sheepishly "I know. I needed some time to think." she stands going to the exam table she hops up "Oh that's Dominick. Dominick Dr. Thompson" Kieran introduces

"Nice to meet you" Dominick nods

Dr. Thompson smiles "Likewise" she takes out her stethoscope "Kieran take a deep breath." She instructs as Kieran does she asks, "So how have you been Kieran? Any bleeding? Or cramps?"

"Nope" Kieran shakes her head

"And your nausea?"

Kieran sighs. "It used to occur mostly in the evening. Now its starting earlier"

Dr. Thompson nods "That sometimes occurs. What about dizziness? Are you experiencing extreme dizziness with your nausea?"

Kieran bites her lip thoughtfully "Once that I can remember"

"When was that?" Dominick asks concerned

"On Saturday" Kieran answers When I was near Acathala. The power made the baby nervous 

"What happened to cause it?" asks Dr. Thompson

"I hadn't had anything to eat yet and I must've say up too fast." She answers with a shrug

"You need to remember to eat." Dr. Thompson remarks. "You are all ready considered to be underweight for someone of your age and height"

"Would that put them in any danger?" Dominick asks worriedly

"Its not something to be worried about at this time" Dr. Thompson reassures "Kieran you need to be sure to keep your weight up"

" 'kay"

"Kieran was your mother thin?" Dr. Thompson inquires

"I guess she could be considered to be thin." she shrugs "She was athletic"

"All right" nods the doctor writing some notes

** Half an hour later **

"So are you going to tell me more about your plan?" Kieran asks as they get into the car

"Sure baby" he agrees. "I'm thinking that I'll go to school starting next term"

"Doesn't that start next month?" she asks surprised

"Yes it does. I have managed to get into all the classes I wanted to. It took some convincing but I managed to convince the professors."

"Cool. What about the working thing?"

"Well I'll be working at the Gallery on the weekends and for the college after classes"

"How many classes?"

"Two. I told the head of the research department that I'd need a flexible schedule so that I could pick you up from school and stuff"

"But I can get home" she protests

"I know but I like picking you up from school." He tells her as he pulls the car into the driveway "Besides it makes me happy to see you"

"Makes me happy too"

"Then I'll work at the Gallery and the research department over the summer... part time of course." he continues as they walk into the mansion

As they sit on the couch Kieran sighs, "God I'm due in July"

"I know." He kisses her temple his hand resting on her stomach "After the baby's born I'll see about working at home"

"What about when school starts? What are we going to do then?"

"We'll figure it out when the time comes"

Kieran nods "I know"

"I love you." He whispers

"I love you." She echoes

Dominick notices the journals beside the couch "How about we read some more" he suggests

Kieran agrees burrowing into his arms

Dominick opens Faith's journal and reads:

_"May 1, 2000 _

_Buffy and Angel discovered some wicked news today. G and Wes have been researching day and night for information on Angel's curse and its clause. B and Soulboy can now jump each other's bones."_

"First mention of the curse" Kieran remarks

"Yep but we have a while before we read about the announcement of me"

Kieran smiles "Lot longer til the thought of me existing"

Dominick chuckles as he starts to read again:

_"Spike and me have a bet going that the mansion ain't gonna be quiet for a while. Those two won't be seen for a while. I say two weeks. Spike says three. I guess we'll have to see. After all they have a lot of time to make up for."_

Kieran looks up at Dominick "Well I for one am grateful that they had all that time to make up for"

Dominick chuckles "Me too" he kisses her forehead "Lets read some more"

_"May 10, 2000 _

_God those two have been busy. We seen 'em like once or twice a day. Spike and me do most of the patrolling. B and Soulboy are happy. The mansion is less moody. If they were normal B would already be knocked up. But hey no worries there." _

Kieran laughs, "Little did she know that that would happen not once but twice. Read ahead. I wanna know the reaction to Buffy being pregnant"

"All right" he agrees "Dad once said that Mom was 2 months pregnant before they told anyone. Except Spike since he woulda found out anyway" he flips through the pages "So that would have been in August." He mutters stopping "Here it is"

_"August 10, 2000 _

_"Ok the Hellmouth performed another freaky act. And I mean this is beyond normal. B told us she's two months pregnant. My first thought was that she was slamming some other guy but then I was like 'Faith this is B she is totally into Soulboy and would never cheat on him.' G and Wes freaked major. Then the Scoobies cracked the books. Spike looked like he was about to pass out from laughing until Buffy threatened to stake him. I guess I should be glad that B and Soulboy found their happiness after all they've been through."_

"Well you gotta admit it is a little freaky that we exist" Kieran agrees. "Let's see what Daddy thought when he found out"

Dominick laughs "Sure baby" he picks up Spike's journal. He frowns "It looks like this journal didn't start until Mom and Dad told him. Wonder why"

_"July 10, 2000 _

_Bloody hell, I must have the worlds worst luck. Peaches and Summers are having a kid. The Hellmouth is working overtime for this one. At least its Angelus's kid and not Fishboy's. _

_August 10, 2000 _

_Bloody hell that was funny. Watching the looks on the fools faces when the poof and the Slayer told them about the kid. The Watchers looked like they were about to pass out."_

"I can imagine" Kieran laughs

"I woulda paid to see the look on Giles and Wesley's faces when they told them."

"I would pay to see the look on everyone's faces when they found out about me. Their looks would be priceless."

"I know. That woulda been sweet" Dominick chuckles

"Read more" she demands

Dominick turns the page of Spike's journal:

_"September 1, 2000 _

_Faith and me have pretty much taken over the slaying. Peaches helps out at times. Summers is pretty much banned from patrolling. I get to beat up the baddies. Unlife's going good"_

"Skip to when you were born"

"Why?" he asks

"I know Daddy well enough to know all he's written about is fighting and dissing Angel"

"Good point" Dominick chuckles flipping through the journal

_"March 18, 2001 _

_Today peaches and blondie had their kid, a seven pound 3 ounce baby boy born at 3 AM. Peaches was totally panicked when Summers went into labor. She was in labor for 16 hours and we learned that the Slayer has a dirtier mouth than me. He's a cute little bugger. The kid's name is Dominick William Summers Connely."_

"What did Faith write?" Kieran asks

Dominick picks up Faith's journal turning to the day he was born:

_"March 18, 2001 _

_B and Soulboy had a baby boy at 3 AM weighed seven pounds 3 ounces named Dominick William Summers Connely. He looks like a mini Angel. He's adorable with his brown hair that sticks straight up and big brown puppydog eyes. B was in labor for 16 hours. She broke Soulboys hand and bent the metal bars of the hospital bed. Poor doctor looked like his eyes were going to pop out when he saw that. _

_When I saw little Dominick I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach its hard to explain but it was like something deep inside of me was drawn to him. It was like something inside of me was connected to him. Maybe its because he's a Slayer's kid. I don't know." _

"Seems like she felt it even before I was conceived" Kieran muses

"So in a way I knew you were going to exist one day." Dominick says twirling a strand of Kieran's dark hair around his finger

"Yep" Kieran agrees, "We exist for each other. We always have, always will"

Dominick kisses her hair "Time for someone to do her homework"

Kieran groans, "Do I have too?"

"Yes." he insists

**Chapter 5 **

** March 18 **

Kieran awakens to the sound of the alarm going off and Dominick rolling over hitting the snooze button. Propping her head up on her hand Kieran watches her lover slowly wake up. As she lies there she thinks about the last month and all that occurred bringing a faint smile to her face. 'We've been back together for a month. Things are great.' She rests her free hand on her slightly distended abdomen. Her smile widens as she sees the familiar hand covering hers as she looks into the familiar gentle brown eyes Happy Birthday my loves 

Dominick kisses her Morning. 

Kieran lays her head on his shoulder lacing their fingers I wish we could stay in bed all day. 

Dominick rubs his cheek against her hair I know but we have school. 

I say we stay in bed Nick suggests

Not unless you want to deal with me being a junior for another year. Kieran sits up stretching her arms above her head glancing at the clock then grins at Dominick "Do you realize you've been 22 for three hours?"

"Hmm" he sighs nuzzling her abdomen he lightly kisses her navel

Kieran squirms at the feeling running her fingers through his hair, "Baby we don't have time for this. You don't want to be late for your first class do you?"

"No." he sighs kissing her stomach again he sits up he kisses her, "We love you." He says referring to him and his demonhalf

"We love you" Kieran echoes "Both of you" she kisses him twice "Now go get ready"

Dominick nods "School just had to start on my birthday" he groans standing he walks into the bathroom wearing only his boxers

Kieran rubs her abdomen smiling at the slight movement "I know baby. You don't like your Daddies being gone huh?" She stands going into the bathroom where she finds Dominick at the sink shaving, "Don't forget you won't need to pick me up after school." She reminds turning on the shower

"How are you getting home?" He questions watching as she takes off her camisole and panties. "I don't want you walking home."

"I have to meet with a couple of students for tutoring in French. Brent said he'd bring me home."

"All right"

Kieran gets into the shower sticking her head under the showerhead. Her eyes closed she reaches for the shampoo

"I got it" Dominick takes the shampoo out of her hand

Kieran sighs relaxing as his hands massage the shampoo into her hair "Hmm that feels good"

"I'm glad you like it" he kisses her shoulder

"Don't forget you have to be home on time." She reminds rinsing her hair, "We have celebrating to do." She kisses him her tongue seeking his

Dominick leans his forehead against hers breathing heavily "So is that a preview for tonight?"

"Its going to have to be" she pulls away her stomach lurching she slams the shower door open reaching the toilet seconds before she empties her stomach.

Dominick hurries out of the shower kneeling beside Kieran he pulls her hair back.

"Thanks" she coughs "Oh God" she moans

"Oh baby." He says his stomach lurching in sympathy

"I'm fine." she assures him weakly

"Kiera you don't sound fine." Dominick argues. "You throw up pretty much everything you eat. Brent told me that you've been spending lunch in the bathroom"

Kieran runs her hand through her tangled hair "I shoulda known he'd tell you" she grumbles standing she goes over to the sink

"Kiera" Dominick stands behind her his hands resting on her stomach "he's just worried about you" he kisses the mark on her neck his hands rubbing her stomach tenderly "and his future niece or nephew."

Kieran turns around touching his face "Dom we're fine. You heard the doctor she said that I'm fine... the baby's fine." she kisses his collarbone

"I just worry about you." He whispers kissing her hair gently "I don't want anything to happen to you"

She smiles "I promise that if I feel anything wrong I'll let you know." She kisses him gently, "Now we need to get ready." She reminds pulling out of his embrace she walks into their bedroom going to the closet. She turns around to find Dominick sitting on the bed watching her. "Don't forget to be home on time. I have the night planned."

"I'm supposed to patrol tonight." He reminds

Kieran straddles his thighs "Not tonight. Brent and the others will." She takes his hand kissing his palm "If you aren't home on time..." She threatens

"I promise I'll be home on time" he kisses her forehead

Kieran nods "You know I was going to give you a preview but this little person" she smiles tenderly rubbing her belly fondly "decided to interrupt. So be home on time" she stands heading to the dresser

"I will." He agrees standing "So what is the plan for tonight?"

"You'll see" she smiles pulling on her panties and bra

"Can't wait." He says pulling on his boxers

Kieran pulls on a pair of pants then groans as she realizes that she can't button them "Great" she groans stripping off the pants throwing them across the room "another pair of pants that don't fit" she grumbles pulling a pair of baggy overalls out of the closet "do you realize I've gained 10 pounds in 3 months? I barely fit in any of my pants"

"How about this weekend we go shopping?"

Kieran grins, "You better not be kidding"

"I'm not." Dominick grins buttoning his shirt "I was thinking that we could start shopping for the nursery"

Kieran smiles "Fun. Baby shopping" she looks at Dominick quizzically "Don't we still have our baby stuff? I thought Buffy would have kept it"

Dominick shakes his head "All that's left is the rocking chair and our basinet"

"Are you sure? I thought she kept the crib and changing table"

"I'm sure. I checked storage a few days ago, when I couldn't find them I asked Tara. Tara said that Mom stored the rocking chair and basinet at Grandma's and sent the crib with Spike when he came for you."

"I wonder what happened to it"

"Tara said that Spike had to leave it behind when you guys had to leave last minute."

"Oh" Kieran replies exiting the bedroom

Dominick follows her downstairs to the kitchen, "You know I was thinking." He says

"About what?"

"That maybe we should move to the second floor"

"Why?" Kieran asks opening the fridge

Dominick pours her a bowl of cereal "Its not really practical for when we have someone babysitting. We'll be able to hear the baby from here but others won't."

"But I like where we are. Can't we just set up two nurseries? One in my old room"

"Where would we put the other nursery?" he asks

"The study." Kieran suggests. "We could move everything in the study to one of the empty rooms on the second floor."

Dominick frowns thoughtfully "That would cost a lot"

"I know but I'd really like to stay in our room." she smiles at him "After all its possible that we made this" she runs her hand over her belly "in that room. It may cost more to set up two nurseries but I like our room."

"How about we talk about it later? We need to get going" he remarks tilting his head at the clock

"Oh all right" she grumbles placing her bowl in the sink. Picking up her backpack she follows Dominick out to the car

** 10 minutes later **

"Happy birthday baby" she whispers kissing him gently "be ready for tonight"

"So what am I in for?"

"You'll see." She says mysteriously sliding out of the car. "See you at 5?"

"5 it is" he promises "Call me if you need anything"

"I will" she smiles "Love you"

"Love you" he echoes

Kieran watches as the car pulls away from the curb then turns and heads into the school. Reaching her locker she finds Jez and Lise waiting for her "Hi" she greets

Jez cocks her eyebrow looking Kieran over "I take it another pair of pants don't fit" she observes

"Don't start" Kieran says opening her locker

"So did the birthday boy get an early present?" Lise asks with a smirk

"No" Kieran sighs regrettably as she takes out her books

"What happened?" Jez asks

"I was going to but..." she nods down with her chin

"Let me guess someone didn't like having to get up" Jez states

"Got that right." Kieran grumbles. "I asked Tara to come up with a potion of some sort that I can take so that tonight won't be interrupted by me hanging over the toilet all night"

"So have you told Dominick what he's in for?" Lise asks

"Nope its a surprise. All I told him was to be home on time"

"Is everything ready?" Jez asks

"Tara said she'd pick up the gift during her lunch break. The caterers will drop off dinner at 4:45. Are you guys sure you can handle patrolling?"

"We're sure. Besides things have been calm. The soldiers are rarely out." Lise replies

"That worries me" Kieran mutters "You know that means they're up to something"

The bell rings signaling that class is ready to begin. The three separate for their classes

** That evening **

"Baby where are you?" Dominick calls entering the mansion

"Right here" she answers

Dominick turns around to find Kieran wearing a short blue dress with spaghetti straps her hair swept up. "Wow. You look good"

"Thank you" she moves closer "So do you birthday boy" she kisses him taking his hand "Come on. Close your eyes" she instructs leading him outside to the courtyard. Smiling at the sight before her of lit candles and flowers "Open your eyes"

Dominick opens his eyes to find a romantic table set for two with flowers and candles. "You didn't have to do this"

Kieran smiles "It is your birthday baby."

"Thanks" he kisses her

"There's more after dinner." She promises

"Like what?" he asks pulling the chair out for her to sit

"You'll see." She says mysteriously

** Later that night **

"So did you like your gift?" Kieran asks listening to him purr

"Mmm. I loved it" he kisses her hair "I have something for you"

"What?" she asks surprised as she looks at him

"Just a sec" he kisses her nose. Pulling away he grabs his pants off the floor reaching into the pocket he smiles as he feels the familiar shape. "Here" he says handing it to Kieran

Kieran looks startled at the sight of a jewelry box for a ring "What is it?" she asks

"Open it" he replies.

Kieran opens it to find a silver claddaugh ring. Looking at Dominick tears in her eyes. "Its beautiful"

He smiles wiping away the fallen tears "Dad gave me this one" he nods at the box "and this one" he points to his ring finger 'on my 18th birthday. He told me to give it to the woman I love."

"Dom its beautiful" she whispers tearfully

"I love you" he slips the ring on her finger kissing it "my wife" he finishes with a shy smile

"I love you, husband" she says tears falling

"Forever"

"And ever" Kieran kisses him

Next


	3. Chapters 6 and 7

Home   
Buffy Fanfic  
Index

**Back** Returning Home 

BY

Inquisitive One

**Chapter 6 **

** Two and a half months later: Sunday evening **

"I got it" Kieran calls hearing the knock on the front door. She opens the door to find a tall blond haired woman standing there "Yes?"

"I'm looking for Dominick." She announces

"Dominick there's someone here" Kieran calls unconsciously resting her hand on her stomach

Dominick walks up behind Kieran "What are you doing here Sasha?" he demands

"Dom what's going on?" Kieran asks suddenly conscious of the other woman's eyes looking her over.

"Who's the kid?" The blonde asks her eyes showing her disdain.

"Baby, why don't you go back upstairs?" Dominick suggests. "I'll be up in a minute."

Kieran sees the look on his face and knows not to argue, "Don't be to long." She squeezes his hand and walks up the stairs to the nursery.

"What are you doing here?" Dominick demands with a low growl

"I came to see you" Sasha replies running her finger down his cheek

"Don't" he growls pushing her hand away

She enters moving closer "I came to see you Dominick" she purrs

"Get out of here" he orders

"You left me in Vegas" she smiles "I waited for you in bed and you never came back" she sighs her eyes hardening "So you left me for her"

Dominick glares at her "No what was there to leave?" he asks

"Come on you know she's only a kid. You need a woman who can please you. Does she please you like I can?"

"She pleases me more than anyone" he replies "Now get out!"

Sasha glares at him "You bastard you left me for that...that slut" she stutters

"Leave" he orders his eyes flashing angrily "and if you ever come back" he threatens

Sasha moves towards the door "No one leaves me. You'll pay." She threatens slamming the door behind her.

Dominick shudders at the anger in her voice and eyes. He runs his fingers through his hair as he sighs reluctantly as he heads upstairs to the nursery. He leans against the doorframe he watches as his lover move around the room. He smiles as she picks up a big teddy bear hugging it

"Hey little person you are going to get a bunch of cool stuffed animals." She laughs picking up a stuffed pig "Here's Mr. Gordo. He belonged to your grandma and then to your Daddies. Now he's going to be yours."

Dominick chuckles wrapping his arms around her waist "Yeah little person Mr. Gordo's yours now." he kisses her cheek "How do you feel love?" he asks resting his hands on her feeling the baby moving under her skin

"A little tired." She admits "And sore."

"Kieran go rest." He suggests

"Dominick who was that lady?" she asks curiously

"No one" he lies looking at his feet

"Dom talk to me." She orders. "Who is she?"

Dominick leads her to the rocking chair "Sit down" he tells her

Kieran sits down "So?"

"Her name is Sasha." He begins "She's a friend of an old college buddy of mine, Mike. I went to visit Mike in Vegas and hung out with her. Kieran I didn't mean to... I swear."

"You fucked her" Kieran states softly looking at him

Dominick nods reluctantly "I'm sorry. It was an accident... I got drunk one night and the next morning there she was." he kneels before her "I'm so sorry baby. It was a total accident"

Kieran nods "I know baby." She touches his cheek "I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." She runs her fingers through his hair "Just don't do it again"

"I won't. I promise" he kisses her knuckles

"If you do I'll have to hurt you." She smiles kissing his forehead, "Now lets get working." She stands. "Baby what do you think of the nursery so far?"

Dominick smiles looking around at the animal theme, "Its very cute." He tells her "I like the border paper" he chuckles

Kieran worries her lower lip between her teeth "Do you think its gender neutral?"

"Kieran why is that so important?" Dominick asks

Kieran shrugs "'Cause I've seen what happens to kids whose parents go for gender specific themes. The girls become totally girly. The guys think sports are the only thing in the world."

"OK" he surrenders "What about the other room?"

Kieran stretches her back, "I'm thinking that it should be a simple room maybe leave most of the stuff in there so we can have a study."

"I thought you wanted to turn one of the rooms on the second floor into a study?"

"I was thinking that then I thought what if someone wants to study while the baby sleeps? So I thought that we could move the weapons and some of the books we rarely use to the second floor study."

"All right. I'll see if the guys can come over sometime this weekend and help move things"

"The girls might come over to help me with the rooms." Kieran informs him

** Motel **

"You son of a bitch" she yells slamming the door shut. "He shot me down for a kid." She shrieks throwing things. "No one shoots me down"

"She has what you deserve to have" a dark voice tells her "She carries what's yours"

"All that should be mine." Sasha screams

"Take it you have the power. You are the one who deserves Angelus and William the Bloody's legacies." the voice remarks

"That I do."

"I have the perfect way to get it." The voice announces

"Do tell" Sasha requests

** Cemetary **

"I'm back" the voice chuckles lighting up a cigarette "Time to make things right"

"Its about time." A voice chuckles

The figure turns around smiling at the sight before him "It has been awhile pet. You've changed"

"Its been what?" she asks "Ten years or so?"

"Its good to see you Tara." he grins stepping out of the shadows

"How've you been... Spike?" Tara asks looking over the familiar form. "I see you haven't changed much" she chuckles

"Hey" he protests

"Need a place to stay?" Tara asks

Spike shakes his head "No me and Dru will stay at an old factory on 6th and Shelby"

"All right. Just keep a low profile. Try to keep Dru from killing anyone" Tara tells him

"Thanks" he nods "We'll stay out of sight."

"Good"

**Chapter 7 **

** Monday morning **

Kieran awakens with a start her mind fuzzy from her dream

"You OK?" Dominick asks

Kieran runs her fingers through her tangled hair "Yea I just had a dream" she answers resting her hands on her stomach

"What was it about?" inquires Dominick

Kieran frowns "I'm not really sure. All I remember is something dark... evil. That's all I can remember"

Dominick senses her concern "Everything will be OK" he kisses her cheek "Now we need to get ready" He watches as Kieran makes a run for the bathroom. Wincing sympathetically as he hears her gag. "You OK?"

Kieran groans in response

"Hon I have to leave early do you want me to call Brent and see if he can pick you up?" Dominick asks as he pulls on his clothes

"No thanks. Tara said she'd pick me up she wanted to talk to me about something"

"All right. I'll pick you up after school" he calls from the doorway

" 'kay" Kieran groans

"Want anything before I leave?" he asks

Kieran looks up to see him buttoning his shirt "No baby. I'm fine." she smiles slightly "I'll see you later"

"Love you" he smiles shyly

"I know. I love you too" she watches as he leaves "and you" she whispers looking down at her abdomen

** Fifteen minutes later **

"Kieran?" Tara calls

"I'm upstairs" Kieran yells then leans over the toilet coughing

"Hey you" Tara greets entering the bathroom "you OK?" she asks

"Uh yeah. I think I'm finally done." Kieran groans standing up. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asks as she puts toothpaste on her toothbrush

"Um I was wondering if you finished reading your parents journals?" Tara asks

"No. Things have been a little busy" Kieran answers

"Oh."

"Why?" Kieran inquires

"Just wondering" Tara answers watching as Kieran heads into the bedroom

"Tara, can I ask you something?" Kieran asks hesitantly as she pulls on a long sleeved shirt

"You can ask me anything. You know that" Tara replies sitting on the bed

Kieran pulls on her overalls "Have you ever met anyone" she pauses snapping her overall buckles "anyone who automatically made you uncomfortable?"

"Why are you asking me?" Tara inquires curiously

Kieran leads Tara down to the kitchen

"Kieran sit down I'll make you breakfast"

"But" Kieran protests

"Kieran sit. You need to rest"

"Fine" Kieran agrees reluctantly sitting down

"So tell me why did you ask?"

"Yesterday before Dom went on patrol this blond lady showed up. She made us nervous" she nods at her stomach

"Who was she?" Tara asks setting a bowl before Kieran

"Dom met her in Vegas while he was crashing with his friend Mike." she stirs her cereal absently "He fucked her."

"Oh Kieran" Tara touches her shoulder sympathetically

Kieran smiles sadly "I'm over it. He was drunk and woke up with her. I'm not mad at him. I never could be... I love him too much to be."

"What about this lady made you nervous?"

"I'm not sure. It was just something about her... something dark, evil."

"Did you tell Dominick?" Tara asks

"No" Kieran whispers shaking her head "He already felt bad about sleeping with her. I didn't want to make him feel worse."

"He loves you more than anything Kieran. I know he didn't mean to hurt you"

Kieran smiles "I know" she finishes her cereal quickly "Tara thanks"

"For what?"

"Everything" Kieran shrugs

"Your welcome" she smiles "We better get going" Tara glances at the clock "Don't want you to be late to school"

"Or you to work" Kieran laughs standing swaying "Oh man" she groans

"You OK?" Tara asks going to her side

Kieran nods leaning against the counter "Just a little dizzy" she takes a deep breath "I'm fine now"

"All right." Tara nods relieved

Kieran giggles at a sudden movement. "Glad to see your awake little one." She says jokingly "I wish..." she trails off sadly

"What?" Tara asks softly

Kieran keeps her eyes down "That Daddy was here. I miss him. I miss all of them" she wipes away a few fallen tears

"I know I miss them too" Tara remarks "Dominick does also"

She nods "I know" she picks up her backpack "We better go"

Tara leads Kieran out to the car. Ten minutes later Tara pulls up in front of the school "Have fun" she chuckles

Kieran rolls her eyes "Oh yeah I will" she gets out of the car "Are you coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Um" Tara hesitates "I don't think I can. I have some things to take care of"

"If you change your mind Dom's cooking"

"All right. I'll talk to you later" Tara waves

Kieran walks into the school to her locker where she finds Brent waiting "Hey you" she greets giving him a hug

"Hi" he hugs her back "How are you?" he asks

Kieran sighs opening her locker "Had a major gross out" Kieran answers

"More than I needed to know" Brent says holding up his hand

"Hey Kieran is dinner still on?" Chaos asks joining them

"As far as I know" Kieran answers closing her locker she leans against it wearily

"Are you OK?" Brent asks touching her shoulder

Kieran nods "Yeah I am. I'm just a little tired" she rubs her forehead "I better get to class"

"Kieran you don't look so good." Brent observes

"I'm OK." she smiles faintly

"I'll carry your books to class." Chaos offers

Kieran smiles gratefully "Thank you" she hands him her books she walks in the direction of her next class

"Man she doesn't look good" Chaos states looking after the half vampire

"I know. I'm going to call Dom. He wanted me to keep an eye on her" Brent sighs. "She seems off"

"One of us should be with her between classes." Chaos says thoughtfully

"I'll talk to the girls. You better catch up with her." Brent suggests

Chaos nods jogging after Kieran

Brent heads to the nearest payphone dialing the familiar number "Pick up" he mutters

"Hello?" asks Dominick

"Dominick its Brent"

"Is something wrong with Kieran?" Dominick demands

"Um I'm not sure." Brent replies

"What does that mean?"

"She won't admit anything but she seems... off."

"Off how?"

"I'm not sure. I can't explain it"

"Look, keep an eye on her if she seems any different call me."

"I will" Brent promises

"Thanks" Dominick says relieved he hangs up

Hearing the final bell ring Brent races towards his first class

** Lunchtime **

"Hey Kieran" Jez greets as the pregnant half vampire joins them at the lunch table

"Hi" she replies sitting down

"How are you feeling?" asks Brent

"Fine" Kieran shrugs

"How's the kid?" asks Lise

"Not as rambunctious as normal" Kieran frowns slightly concerned as she absently strokes her belly

"Maybe the kid's just giving you a break." Jez suggests

Kieran shrugs "Maybe"

"Hey have you guys decided on a name?" Lise inquires

"Not yet. We haven't really had a chance to talk about it." Kieran admits "Between his work, school and taking over my patrols, getting the mansion ready to my schoolwork we haven't had the chance."

"Wow he's doing a lot" Lise states

"I know." Kieran sighs. "I wish he'd take it easy"

"Kieran he's just trying to get things ready for the baby" Brent comforts

"I know I just miss having him around"

"Have you decided if you want to know what you're having?" Jez asks

"I do but I don't" Kieran admits. "It would make things easier when it comes to names and clothes"

"So what's the problem?" Lise inquires

"I don't know" Kieran groans. "I know that its not that I want to be surprised. I hate to be surprised."

"We know" Brent chuckles causing the others to laugh

"I guess I'm not ready to know yet."

"Why not?" questions Lise

"I guess it makes this all more real you know."

"It is real" Brent points out

"I know" she smiles slightly absently rubbing her stomach "I know"

** After School **

Kieran opens her locker jumping in surprise when arms wrap around her waist. She sighs when she recognizes the familiar scent, "Hey you surprised me." She admonishes relaxing

"I missed you" Dominick whispers nuzzling her neck his hands resting on her stomach "both of you" he kisses the scar on her neck

"We missed you too." Kieran turns around kissing his cheek she hugs him tightly

"What's wrong Kiera?" Dominick asks

"Nothing. Just a little tired" she answers

"Let's go home then." He suggests taking her backpack he takes her hand.

"Oh" Kieran says startled her hand going to her belly

"Something wrong?" Dominick asks concerned

Kieran shakes her head smiling "The baby's been quiet most of the day. Just surprised me"

He nods

"So how was your day?" Kieran asks as they walk out to the car

"Long" Dominick answers opening the passenger door

"Do you have to go back to work?" Kieran asks buckling the seatbelt

"No. I took the afternoon off" Dominick tells her "I thought we could spend the afternoon together"

"Really?" Kieran asks hopefully

"Really. We haven't had much time to ourselves. We've been busy with school, work and getting ready for the baby. We can do what you want this afternoon"

Kieran smiles happily "Just us?"

"Just us" he nods

"What I want to do?"

"What you want to do." He confirms

"Hmmm" Kieran says thoughtfully "What if I wanted you to say... do me in every room in the mansion. Would you?" she runs her hand up his thigh

"If you want." he says through gritted teeth

"That's one thing I want"

"What else?"

"I'll think of some others" she smiles as he pulls into the driveway

"I know you will"

** Two hours later **

"Thank you" Kieran says kissing his shoulder

"For what?" Dominick asks running his hand through her hair

"Taking the afternoon off."

"I'm sorry we haven't had much time together." he apologizes

Kieran takes his hand kissing his ring "Its OK. Just promise me something"

"Anything"

"That when the baby's born you won't work so hard."

"I won't. I promise."

"Thank you" she looks at him touching his cheek "Why are you working so hard I mean its not like we need the money. The Dads left us enough to live on"

"Kiera I explained this."

"Not really"

"Kiera I don't want to live off their money when I can work. We'll use the money from the Dads when we need it. Right now we don't need it."

Kieran groans "I know I just don't want the baby to grow up with out its Daddies"

"Kieran I promise that I will always be there for the baby"

So will I. 

"I know. I'm probably being oversensitive"

Dominick kisses her nose "I promise that once the baby is born I won't work as often or as hard."

"Thank you" she smiles

Dominick looks at the bedside clock "I need to get up and start dinner. The gang will be here in an hour."

Kieran moves her head onto the pillow watching as her lover reaches for his pants "I'm going to take a nap wake me in 45 minutes"

"All right" Dominick kisses her "Love you"

"Love you too" Kieran pulls the blankets up close

"I'll wake you up in 45 minutes." He says from the doorway

" 'kay" she mumbles

** Half an hour later **

"Hey" Brent greets entering the kitchen with a grocery bag "I brought drinks"

"Just put them in the fridge." Dominick says

"So where's Kieran?" Brent asks opening the fridge

"She's sleeping." Dominick replies

"I take it you spent the afternoon in bed." Brent observes looking his friend over

Dominick smiles sheepishly as he realizes his shirt isn't buttoned. "Yeah well I said we could do what she wanted."

"And that's what she wanted" Brent muses

Dominick shrugs "That's what she wanted"

"How's she doing?"

"She said she's fine... just tired"

"Hey guys" Jez greets entering the kitchen with Lise and Chaos right behind. "We bring desert and movies." She announces

"Where's Kieran?" Chaos asks looking around

"Sleeping." Dominick answers looking at the clock, "I'll go wake her. Keep an eye on the food. Can someone set the table?"

"Sure man" Chaos nods

"Thanks" Dominick leaves the kitchen heading up to the third floor bedroom. Entering he smiles finding Kieran curled up asleep, "Kiera" he whispers stroking her arm gently

"Mmm" Kieran moans, "go 'way sleeping"

"Come on baby everyone's here. Dinner is almost ready" he leans down kissing her neck

Kieran groans opening her eyes, "I'm up"

"Come on Kiera" he pulls the blankets off her groaning at the sight of her naked body. "Get up and dressed." he orders

"All right" Kieran snaps sitting up she stretches her arms above her head. "Can you get me my pajama bottoms and a shirt?" she requests

"Sure." He agrees going to the dresser he pulls out her pajamas tossing them to her. "Here"

Kieran pulls them on "What's for dinner?" she asks standing

"Chicken, rice, and broccoli." Dominick replies pulling on a T-shirt

"Sounds good" Kieran says pulling her back in a messy bun. She goes over to Dominick pulling his head down kissing him deeply

"Baby" he purrs "We don't have time for this" he whispers leaning his forehead against hers

"I know." She groans pulling away reluctantly

"Hey you two get down here. We're hungry." Brent yells

"We'll be down in a sec." yells Dominick.

"We better get down there before Brent and Chaos get into the food and eat everything." Kieran looks down with a scowl "Not like I need the food. I'm fat" she grumbles walking out the door

"Kieran" he groans following her out the door "we've been through this, you aren't fat"

"Yes I am" she retorts entering the kitchen

"Am what?" asks Lise quizzically

"I'm fat" Kieran whines "and I'm gonna get fatter" she pouts

"Kieran you aren't fat." Dominick says sternly

"Oh please. I don't fit in many of my clothes." She groans

"Guys help me out here" Dominick requests

"You look good" Chaos compliments

"At least you aren't having twins" Jez states

"Most of the weight is the baby." Lise says

"All right, all right just give me food." Kieran growls

Dominick kisses her cheek, "Its almost ready."

" 'kay. Have you checked the messages yet?" Kieran asks

"Nope" Dominick shrugs "Why don't you check 'em"

Kieran nods picking up the phone she dials the number to retrieve their messages.

"You have six messages." The automated voice says

"Dominick its Mike give me a call."

"Mike called" Kieran tells Dominick

" 'kay"

Kieran frowns as she hears a female voice

"Dominick its Sasha just wanted to talk to you. I'll call back"

"Sasha called."

"What?" Dominick growls angrily "I told her to leave"

"She said she'd call back." Kieran tells him

"Who's Sasha?" Lise asks quzzically

"No one" Dominick answers gruffly

"Is the food ready? I'm starved" Chaos interrupts

"Yeah it is." Dominick replies "Kieran go sit down." he orders softly

Kieran hangs up the phone and sits down smiling up at Dominick as he places a plate before her "Thanks"

He smiles back placing a light kiss on her chin "Your welcome now eat"

** Half an hour later **

"Thanks for dinner Dom" Lise grins

"No prob. I like doing this. Its gives us a chance to catch up" he smiles standing he picks up his and Kieran's plates

"So what movies did you guys get?" Kieran asks

"Comedy and action" Chaos replies

"I'm going to go do a quick patrol." Dominick announces

"I'll come with." Chaos offers

"The men go patrol us weak women stay" Jez jokes

"I'm not weak" Kieran growls

Dominick cocks his eyebrow questioningly

"I'm pregnant not weak. I can fight if you'd let me" she grumbles

"Kieran we've been through this"

"I know I can't patrol while pregnant." She complains

"We'll be back in an hour." Dominick tells them

"Try to stay out of trouble" Chaos admonishes

"You too" Lise shoots back as they watch the guys leave the mansion.

"So Kieran what did you do this afternoon?" asks Jez with a smirk

"My bet is she did Dominick" Lise remarks

Kieran shrugs with a slight smile "Its been a while since we've had time to ourselves." she closes her eyes sighing

"Kieran, who is Sasha?" Lise questions

Kieran starts at the question. She looks at her hands before answering, "Dom met her when he was staying with a friend in Vegas"

"What happened?" Jez asks seeing the tears in her eyes

"He got drunk one night and had sex with her." she answers softly

"Oh Kieran I'm sorry" Jez hugs her lightly

"Its OK. We talked about it. It was an accident."

"I bet it was he'd never hurt you on purpose" Lise assures her

"I know"

"So this one night stand showed up here?" asks Jez

Kieran nods "She surprised us. Dom wasn't too happy to see her. I thought that Nick was about to appear he was so mad."

"What was she like?" inquires Jez

Kieran sighs, "Not fat that's for sure"

"Kieran you look good. Not many people can look good while pregnant." Lise tells her

"She was beautiful but in a cold way. There was something about her... something dark" she shudders "I dunno its hard to explain"

** An hour later **

There is a knock on the front door. Kieran groans, "Can one of you get that?" she requests looking at her enlarged belly with an amused scowl

Lise nods "Sure" she hops up going to the door she opens it to find an unfamiliar woman standing there "Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Dominick"

Hearing the familiar voice Kieran struggles to get off the couch. After a few seconds Kieran enters the hallway "Dom isn't here." She glares at the woman she nods for Lise to leave

"Oh too bad. I was wondering if he was in the mood for some fun." Sasha pouts

Kieran scowls "Lets get something straight" she moves closer "Dominick is my boyfriend. My best friend. My baby's father. And I tend to be a little overprotective when it comes to my family. When people mess with my family I tend to get angry. Now get the hell out of my town before you learn about my temper."

"I tend to get angry when people take what's mine... and he's mine" Sasha smirks

Kieran moves closer to the blond her voice barely above a whisper, "Leave MY husband alone." She finishes with a low growl her eyes flashing angrily. "Get out" she says her voice filled with anger and exhaustion.

"Just remember I get what I want" she looks Kieran over with disgust "and after seeing you I know he'll want me." She chuckles darkly "After all I heard about you I wonder if it really is his kid or someone elses."

"Enough Sasha" Dominick growls the front door slamming open.

Brent sees the barely restrained anger on Dominick's face and goes to Kieran's side putting his arm around her shoulders. "Kieran let Dominick deal with this vindictive bitch" he leads Kieran out of the hallway

Once Kieran exits the hallway Dominick turns to the blond. "I told you to leave Sasha" he reminds

The blond smiles moving closer touching his arm "Oh come on you know you want me." when Dominick doesn't answer she continues "I wonder after all the action she's seen I wonder if the kids really yours"

Hearing that Nick surfaces he glares at her his eyes cold and dark, "I don't want you. I never did." He looks her over "You aren't my type. You are a cold, heartless and as Brent said a vindictive bitch. And I know that the child she carries is mine."

"Oh come on she's the town slut" Sasha retorts

"I know the child she carries is mine." he replies "Leave my family alone. If I see you or hear that you have been anywhere near my wife and child I swear on my mother's grave and father's ashes that I will make your life a living hell. Now get out" he growls

Sasha looks at him "I'll be around" she blows him a kiss closing the door behind her

Dominick stares at the closed door running a hand through his hair

"Hey man, are you OK?" Brent asks concerned from the entryway

Dominick turns around "Where's Kieran?"

"She's upstairs. She wasn't looking well" he replies

Dominick nods heading towards the stairs he pauses "Brent can you stay with Kieran when I patrol?"

"Mind if I crash here then?"

"Its fine. I'll let you know when I leave" Dominick takes the stairs two at a time.

"We better head out then. We'll see you at school" Lise hugs Brent as they leave

Brent settles on the couch with the remote

** Upstairs **

"Kieran" Dominick says tentatively from the door of the darkened nursery as he sees her sitting in the rocking chair by the crib, "Baby?" he asks crouching in front of her

"Is she gone?" she asks softly

Dominick nods "Yeah baby she's gone"

Kieran hugs the stuffed animal tightly. "Is she coming back?"

"I don't know baby. I told her to leave but" he shrugs

Kieran looks at him her eyes sad "You don't believe her do you?"

"About what?"

Kieran blinks back her tears "What she said about the baby"

Dominick looks at her startled "Kieran why would you think that?"

Kieran shrugs "I know people wonder. I've heard them talk."

"Oh Kiera" he touches her cheek "I don't believe any of the rumors. I know that the baby is mine. I know I'm the only one you've been with. Even if I wasn't the only one you'd been with I'd still love you. Even if the baby wasn't mine I'd still love you and this baby. But I know the truth and I love you"

"Dom" she whimpers tearfully

"I love you Kieran."

Kieran clumsily launches herself into his arms causing him to fall off balance onto his back

Dominick sits up cradling Kieran close he kisses her temple

"Promise me you won't leave" Kieran sobs clinging to him

"Kieran I'm never going to leave you. You are my life. I love you" he rocks her, "I love you." He repeats. After awhile he realizes that Kieran is asleep in his arms kissing her head he stands cradling her close he carries her into their room. He lays her on the bed caressing her cheek as she sleeps "I will never leave you." he whispers resting his hand on her belly smiling as the child moves "Either of you. We will do what ever it takes to stay with you. I won't let anything or anyone come between us." he pulls the covers up to her chin he kisses her forehead "I love you" he stands heading to the bedroom door

"Dom" Kieran mumbles slightly panicked

Dominick goes back to the bed "I have to go patrol. Brent's downstairs if you need anything"

"Don't go." she whispers

"I have too Kiera. If you need me I'll come back as soon as I can." he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll be back in a couple hours." He promises

" 'kay." Kieran yawns "Just be careful"

"I will" he chuckles kissing her gently "I'll wake you when I get back" he stands "Night"

"Night" she yawns

Dominick heads downstairs where he finds Brent in front of the T.V. "Hey I'm out of here"

"Sure" Brent nods

"I'll be back in a couple hours. Kieran's asleep. If Sasha calls or comes by call me right away and don't let her talk to Kieran."

"So I take it Kieran's still upset" Brent states

"She fell asleep crying" he answers "See you" he heads out the door

"Night" Brent calls

Next


	4. Chapters 8 to 10

Home   
Buffy Fanfic  
Index

**Back** Returning Home 

BY

Inquisitive One

**Chapter 8 **

** Cemetary **

Dominick leans against the crypt reaching into his jacket pocket he pulls out a pack of battered cigarettes. Shaking one out he puts it between his lips striking a match he lights the cigarette. Inhaling he leans his head against the crypt closing his eyes he exhales. He opens his eyes sensing something off allowing his demon face to surface he searches the night "I'm not in the mood to hunt you so you might as well show yourself" he growls stamping out his cigarette he moves away from the crypt. Looking around he smells a demon nearby "Come on I have better things to do then hunt you"

"Like what breed?" a demon asks moving out of the trees

Dominick looks him coldly "Only one? I was hoping for some serious action"

"We're more" a new voice begins

"Than one" another ends

"So three of you" Dominick states looking around "oh gee and I thought I was going to have a slow night"

** The mansion **

"Are you sure mistress?" the vampire questions

"He is gone. She is asleep. The only one there is a mortal." she answers

"Can we kill the mortal?" asks a female vampire hopefully

"NO" Sasha snaps "We need him alive to leave a message. Do not harm the girl in anyway"

"Yes mistress" nods a horned demon

"You know where to bring her." Sasha says walking away leaving the four demons and two vampires at the mansion.

After their mistress leaves they slam the front door open rushing Brent they quickly knock him out. "Upstairs" the horned demon orders

Kieran awakens to her nerves tingling with the warning of demons. She struggles to her feet immediately she passes out from the demons presence and her pregnancy.

"Some Slayer she is" scoffs a demon as they find Kieran unconscious

"Just pick her up." Orders the main vampire

The horned demon smiles coldly his hand touching the unconscious Slayer's enlarged belly "Do you think the mistress will let me have the child?" he asks hopefully

"Maybe." the vampire shrugs "Lets get out of here. She wants her secure before she wakes"

"And you don't want to run into the other." snickers the female vampire following the others down the stairs

** Cemetary **

Dominick sways on his feet startled by an unsettling feeling seeing their opportunity the two remaining demons grab him. They hold him down getting ready to stake him. Dominick looks up to see the demon about to stake him is pulled off him, rolling to his feet Dominick grabs the other demon snapping his neck. Shaking his head he turns around still in demon form he says "Thanks"

"Good to see you Peaches Jr." a voice chuckles

Hearing that familiar voice and nickname Dominick allows his features to return to normal, "Spike?" he asks surprised

Spike walks out of the shadows " 'ello Dominick" he greets

"My God!" Dominick says startled to see the familiar sight of his 'brother', his childhood playmate and babysitter, and his lover's supposedly long dusted father. Angered at the memory of how much pain Kieran had gone through and how hurt she was at the loss of her beloved father. "You bastard" he growls vamping out he decks Spike knocking the blond to the ground

Spike looks up at the dark haired half vampire "Mate you look just like your father." He rubs his jaw "you hit harder than him. I suppose its because your mum was a Slayer." he stands looking at Dominick "Its been awhile Nicky"

"Its been five years since I last saw you. Four since you were dusted in front of your daughter. You know the girl who looks exactly like her mother except she has blue eyes. Remember her? The little girl who adored you? The one you lied to for four years" he says angrily grabbing Spike by the lapels of Spike's duster he slams him against the crypt "how could you do that to her Spike? Do you have any idea how much your supposed 'death' hurt her?" he releases Spike with a low growl. He moves away from Spike running a hand through his hair agitated he takes out the pack of cigarettes lighting the final cigarette he inhales "so are you going to explain why you led us to believe you were dead?" he demands glaring at Spike

Spike chuckles "You are definitely too much like Peaches" he leans against the crypt "I did it to protect her"

Dominick snorts. "Yeah well great way of protecting her. It hurt her more than you can imagine"

"I can" Spike mutters under his nonexistent breath

Dominick looks at him sharply "What does that mean?"

"It hurt me as much possibly more than it hurt her."

"I find that hard to believe" Dominick remarks

"You actually think that I wanted to fake my death? To send Kieran back to good old Sunnyhell? The place where I watched her mother die in front of us?" Growls unconsciously vamping out as he paces

"Do you know how hard it was on her? On all of us? Did you ever think of that?"

"I looked at so many options but my death was the only way to keep her safe. I didn't want to lie to her but we agreed it was the only option"

"They all knew" Dominick realizes "Mom, Dad, Giles... they all knew?"

"I know Angel and the Slayer, the Watchers knew. I bet Peaches told Cordy. Your Mum probably told Willow who probably told Tara"

"Did Grandma and Xander and Anya?"

Spike shrugs "I don't know. I doubt it. They never were good at keeping secrets"

"Spikey" Dru sings

"Dru I thought I told you to stay in. You can't be out like this" Spike smiles at the dark haired vampire

"I got hungry." Drusilla says joining them with her porcelain doll Miss Edith in her arms. Seeing Dominick she smiles touching his cheek, "You look just like Daddy." She says dreamily

Dominick smiles back "Hi Dru it's been a while"

"Princess you still hungry?" Spike asks

"Yes my Spike." she looks at Dominick with a mysterious smile "Can we go to the big house?"

Knowing that if he says no Drusilla would throw a tantrum Dominick nods "Sure Dru. The mansion has changed since you lived there." He tells her

"I missed the mansion. We had fun there" she says whimsically "Miss Edith says that the wholes will have lots of fun there"

Dominick frowns at the word 'wholes' groaning he realizes that the crazy vampiress knows about the baby. "Dru we have someone staying there and so he and anyone else there is off limits"

Drusilla nods "My Spike says I can't play with my food anymore."

Dominick looks at Spike quizzically "I take it you stayed with packaged"

Spike grins sheepishly "After Kiera was born the Slayers and Peaches said that if I hunted they'd stake me. Since then I guess it just stuck." he shrugs as they head towards the mansion

** Ten minutes later **

Dominick and Spike frown concerned as they approach the mansion. "Some things not right." Drusilla states alarmed as she clutches the doll tight. "Something bad" she mumbles moving closer to Spike

Dominick rushes inside to find Brent groggily sitting up "What happened?" he demands going to his friend

"Not sure man." Brent groans. "All I remember is something hitting me." he notices the two newcomers behind Dominick "Who are they?" he asks

Dominick looks at his friend "Where's Kieran?" he asks panicked

"Last I saw she was still sleeping." Brent answers watching as his friend races up the stairs

"Kieran" Dominick yells reaching the third floor. He checks the nursery and their room. Not finding her he yells "Spike, Dru check the grounds and the basement. Brent call the girls and Tara see if she snuck out and is with them." he rushes up to the fourth floor slamming open doors calling Kieran's name. After checking all the upstairs rooms he heads down to the main floor.

"Is she up there?" Brent asks concerned as he watches his buddy's scared yet angered expression

"No" Dominick answers "Something is off. I mean its Kieran she wouldn't get out of bed without a major fight. You know how she is when someone wakes her."

"Grumpy" Brent states with a wary smile.

"You don't remember anything?" Dominick asks

Brent frowns "All I remember is a horned demon."

"Nicky, Kiera will be fine. She's a bloody Slayer." Spike reminds

"Spike she can't fight" Dominick snaps

"Spike!" yelps Brent "As in Kieran's father!" he exclaims

"The one and only" Spike chuckles

"Brent, this is Spike and that's Drusilla." Dominick introduces

"What do you mean she can't fight?" Spike demands

"Why don't you check the lineup?" Dominick suggests heading into the study/nursery. He grabs a book from the bookshelf turning around he hands it to Brent. "Here"

Spike enters the old study startled to find it partially converted into a nursery. "What the bloody hell...?"

Dominick looks around the room with a sad smile he picks up a discarded stuffed animal putting it in the crib.

"I'll uh leave you two to talk" Brent says nervously exiting the room

"What the bloody hell is this for?" Spike growls. He notices a picture of Kieran and Dominick. He picks it up for closer inspection startled to see Dominick and Kieran's hands laced against her swollen stomach. "She's pregnant." He states

Dominick nods

Spike puts the picture down unconsciously vamping out. "You knocked up my 17 year old daughter!" he growls "Bloody hell you were supposed to take care of her not knock 'er up."

"It is none of your business Spike." Dominick yells back vamping out

"None of my business? Kieran's my daughter of course she's my business."

Dominick glares at him "Great way to show it" he snorts "For the past four years I've been the one there when she had nightmares. I've been the one she's depended on. You maybe her father but you haven't been around." he leaves the room finding Tara, the girls and Chaos entering the living room

"I depended on you to keep her safe not have sex with 'er" Spike continues following Dominick "bloody hell she's just a child"

Dominick stops in his tracks turning he looks at Spike "She hasn't been a child since you let her believe you were dead. In case you forgot she will be 18 soon not that age has ever mattered to us. Just deal with it Spike... she's 17 and pregnant and I'm the father. Just because you're back won't make the whole fact she's pregnant go away nor will it change the fact that I love her."

Tara sees the fury in Spike and Dominick's eyes "OK you two chill." she orders "Fighting like this won't solve anything"

"And you know if Kieran found out about this she'd beat both of you up" Brent adds

Dominick chuckles lightly "She would wouldn't she?" he allows his human features to return

"She takes after her mum" Spike shakes his head

"I don't know we always thought she took after you" Dominick smiles

"So are you two calling a truce?" Tara asks relieved

Dominick shrugs "Might as well"

"Sure" Spike agrees

"Good. Now let's find them." Tara says firmly

** Somewhere away from the mansion **

Kieran opens her eyes with a groan "What the bloody hell happened?" she chuckles at the familiar saying "Good ol' Daddy" she moans bringing her hand to her head "Ow" she winces at the thundering in her head. After a few moments of struggle she manages to sit up "Hello?" she calls Dom? She frowns not getting an answer either way Nick? She tries.

"Good you're awake." a voice says as the door opens

Kieran looks up to see a horned demon enter "Who are you? Where am I?" Kieran demands angrily

"Tsk tsk Slayer you should know by now that that question won't be answered" the demon smirks moving closer

"Where's Dominick?" Kieran asks watching the demon warily

"He's not here and you can't contact him" the demon answers eyeing Kieran's protruding belly "how's our favorite delicatessen?" he asks his hand reaching out to touch Kieran's stomach

"Don't" Kieran growls moving away from his touch

"I can wait." He laughs moving towards the door

"You aren't getting my baby!" Kieran yells

"We'll see." Sings the demon closing the door behind him

Kieran looks down at her enlarged belly "Don't worry baby." She whispers. "Your daddies will find us... somehow. After all they promised that nothing would happen to us." she smiles as the baby moves in response "I know they'll find us." she closes her eyes trying to ward off a wave of dizziness. "We just have to wait. Everything will be fine." She says as she passes out

"How is she doing?" asks Sasha joining them

"I'm not sure but I think she's ill." replies the female vampire

"Ill? How?" demands Sasha

"I'm a vampire. Its been a while since I've been human. She passed out when we found her."

Sasha smiles at the sight of the unconscious Slayer "Better than I thought. Just remember no feeding off her" she orders "Has she tried to contact him?"

"I think so. The spell seems to have worked."

"Good." Sasha nods "Keep an eye on her" she turns and walks out

** An hour later: The Mansion **

"Dominick you aren't able to get through to Kieran?" Tara asks

Dominick shakes his head "Its like a wall was put between us." he replies his voice soft as he stands. "I'll be upstairs if you need me"

"We need to find them as soon as possible." Brent states

"They haven't been apart for more than a few hours since he got back" Lise remarks

"Since he got back?" asks Spike

"After Angel died Dominick disappeared for three months." Tara explains

"Oh" Spike remarks

Upstairs Dominick leans against the doorframe of the nursery. Smiling he remembers the sound of Kieran laughing as they worked. The stuffed animal fight that ended in them having sex on the floor of the nursery. He chuckles at the sight of Mr. Gordo lying on the floor beside the rocking chair. Going over he picks it up and sits on the window ledge staring at the stuffed pig in his hands. He looks up sensing Spike in the doorway "So are you going to yell some more?" he questions

"No" Spike shakes his head moving into the room "You were right"

"About what?" he asks

Spike leans against the wall by the window "I don't really have the right to act outraged about you and Kieran being together. We knew it might happen. I guess I was just hopin' that it wouldn't happen when she was still a kid herself."

Dominick keeps his eyes on the stuffed pig. "I know you are surprised about the baby and the fact that Kieran and I are together. We were surprised about the baby." he glances at Spike then back at the pig "Not unhappy surprised just surprised. Everyone else was surprised about both."

"Do you love her?" Spike demands

Dominick tilts his head to look at Spike with a half smile "I've loved her since the day she was born"

Spike smiles at the memory "I remember the first time you held her." He sits beside Dominick leaning on his forearms "She wasn't more than a few hours old. When you first saw her you called her 'my Kieran'. Did you know we hadn't even told the others what we were going to name her when you called her that?"

"No" Dominick replies shaking his head

"You were sitting beside Faith on the bed holding Kieran when you both fell asleep." Spike chuckles "When we moved her you both woke up and started crying. You kept saying 'want to stay with Kieran' as Peaches carried you out of the room. It took awhile to get both of you to stop crying."

Dominick smiles faintly "Even then we weren't very fond of being apart"

"No you weren't"

"Are you going to stay here? Or disappear again?" Dominick asks

"I have no reason to leave unless she doesn't want me here" Spike sighs

"She might be angry and hurt that you never tried to contact her. She misses you. She still has nightmares not just from when you were supposedly dusted but the ones from when she was little. After all this time she still wakes up screaming for you." he stands going to the crib he puts the stuffed pig down. He leans against it "At least think about staying long enough to tell Kieran your alive." he turns to look at Spike "You are the only immediate family we've got left." he leaves the room

"I might" Spike says to himself

"How's it going?" Dominick asks walking down the stairs

"We haven't found anything yet" Brent answers with a yawn

"Dom why don't you and Spike go see what Willie knows" Tara suggests

"Sure" he nods "Spike I'm gonna go beat up Willie." he yells

"Wait up" Spike yells back

Dominick looks at the others "Why don't you get some sleep you have school in a few hours. I'll wake you"

"Oh all right" Jez whines

"Dru I'll bring you back something from Willie's" Spike promises the darkhaired vampires.

"OK. Bye my Spike" Dru says airily

"Tara there are some blood packs in the freezer if Dru gets hungry" Dominick pulls on his jacket

"Dru likes fresh" Spike reminds

"Its from yesterday" Dominick tells him as they walk out the door

** Somewhere in Sunnydale **

"No Momma" Kieran mumbles her head tossing feverishly "Daddy. Dom."

"How is she?" Sasha asks watching as the Slayer tosses and turns

"She's feverish. Having nightmares." The vampire answers

"Its time to up the stakes" Sasha smiles entering the room she goes to the bed. "I told you he's mine" she whispers in Kieran's ear her hand moving above her stomach smiling as she feels the child shift nervously "I always get what's mine" she stands leaving the room. "Make her death look like a suicide. Or an accident. Wait for a while so I can have an alibi" she tells them walking away

"How long do we have to wait?" Whines the horned demon

"Fifteen minutes" the female vampire replies

Outside Sasha takes out her cell phone dialing the number for the bar "The Slayer can be found in the basement of the abandoned house on Third and Cherry" she hangs up

** Willie's Bar **

"Uh OK" Willie mutters hanging up the phone. "What can I get you?" he asks not looking up

" 'ello Willie" greets a voice

Willie looks up to find the familiar face of Spike smirking at him "Spike" he stammers "but your dead."

"I've been dead for 200 years." Spike reminds

"I mean dusted dead." Willie corrects nervously he notices Dominick "Dominick how's the girlfriend?"

Dominick grabs the bartender by the neck "I'm not in the mood Willie." he growls his eyes flashing

"Nicky put him down" Spike orders

Reluctantly he releases Willie "Have you heard anything about Kieran?"

"Gee you could at least say hi." Willie grumbles

"Willie we don't have time." Dominick growls in annoyance. "Kieran's missing and we need to find her."

Hearing that Willie looks at them startled "She's missing? No kidding. I always liked her." He says

"Willie" Spike growls

"Look I just got a phone call. The caller said something about the Slayer in a basement at Third and Cherry. I thought it might be Kieran you know she likes to make jokes"

"Did you recognize the voice?" Dominick demands

"Uh no man sorry" he watches as the two race out of the bar

"I'm sure she's fine." Spike says starting the car

Dominick shakes his head "No Spike something is wrong."

** The basement **

The horned demon enters the room with a knife. Sitting on the edge of the bed he touches the feverish Slayer's face "Such a waste" he mutters his hand caressing Kieran's stomach

"Dominick" she mumbles

The demon takes her wrist "Such a waste" he repeats holding the sharp knife he slices into her wrist. He watches as the blood flows. He releases her wrist he moves to the next.

Dominick winces in pain as he feels a sharp pain on his wrist

"Bloody hell," Spike swears smelling the blood, "your bleeding."

"Its superficial." Dominick replies. "Its not me whose bleeding"

Spike looks at Dominick startled "We're here"

"We need to find her quick." He slams open the car door he sways on his feet.

"Nicky" Spike asks concerned

Dominick looks up at him pained "She's hurt Spike."

"Lets go get them then" Spike says vamping out

Dominick follows Spike into the house Kieran? 

In the basement the demon stares at the bleeding Slayer "I'm hungry if she's dead no one will care" he lifts up her shirt pressing the bloody knife to her skin

"No" Kieran cries struggling violently.

"Stay still" he growls pressing the blade deeper

Kieran cries out in pain and anger, Dom! Make him stop. She gathers all her strength shoving the demon away clumsily standing. She hurries towards the door but the demon grabs her throwing her against the wall with a sickening thud. She gasps in pain feeling a bolt of white hot pain searing her middle looking down to find her shirt covered in blood.

Dominick cries out stumbling against the wall, I'm here baby. 

"Dominick what's wrong?" Spike demands

Kiera what's wrong? 

It hurts. 

"Spike I've got to find her" Dominick calls racing down the stairs to the basement

Spike follows taking out the vampires and demons he comes across

Dominick slams into the room where he finds the demon leaning over Kieran with the knife. "NO" he growls enraged he grabs the demon from behind he snapping its neck, he releases the demon stepping over it he goes to her side. "Kieran?" he asks worriedly looking over her bleeding form. "Kieran? Come on baby, open your eyes." He demands touching her face

"Dom?" she asks faintly her eyes fluttering open

"Its me." He smiles stripping off his jacket

"I hurt." She whimpers holding herself

"You'll be OK baby. I promise" he kisses her head "I promise" he repeats He strips off his shirt ripping it into strips he wraps them around her wrist tying them.

Kieran moans in pain as Dominick bandages her bleeding wrists

"I know baby." Dominick winces at the painful whimpers "I have to stop the bleeding."

"Nicky"

"In here" Dominick calls.

Spike enters to find Dominick beside Kieran "How is she?" he joins them

Dominick balls up the remains of his shirt to staunch the blood flow from deep cuts on her pregnant stomach. "She's unconscious. She has a fever." He casts a disgusted look to the demon on the floor "He cut her"

Spike growls in anger

"We need to get her to the hospital... fast" he stands cradling her close. The two race up the stairs out to the car

**Chapter 9 **

** Sunnydale General **

The nurse looks up as the emergency room doors fly open and a tall dark haired man with a blood stained undershirt rushes in carrying a woman. A peroxide blond man follows.

"We need help." Dominick yells

"Orderly" the nurse calls going to Dominick "bring a gurney stat" she orders "What happened?" she demands

"She was attacked" Spike answers for Dominick

"She has a fever." Dominick adds placing her on the gurney

"What's her name?" the nurse inquires

"Kieran Addington" Spike answers

A doctor joins them noticing that the patient is pregnant asks, "How far along is she?"

"Almost seven months" Dominick answers

"These wounds are deep" the doctor remarks removing the bloody bandages "was this a suicide attempt?" he demands

"No" Dominick replies angrily "She wouldn't do that."

"Go sit in the waiting room. Someone will be with you in a moment." The doctor tells wheeling Kieran away.

Dominick stares at the swinging doors

"Nicky" Spike calls

Dominick looks at the vampire "I better call Tara and the others."

"I'll call them. Sit" he orders firmly he takes a cell phone out of his duster pocket. He dials the phone number "Tara its Spike."

"What's wrong?" Tara asks

"Kieran's in the hospital."

"Oh my god we'll be right there" she pauses "should we bring Drusilla?" she asks

"No just tell her I'll be back by dawn." He looks at Dominick who is staring at the door his clothes covered in blood. "Bring a change of clothes for Jr."

"All right we'll be there in a few" Tara hangs up

"They're on the way" he says watching as the half vampire paces nervously "Calm down mate. They'll be fine" he assures

Dominick sits in the chair holding his head in his hands "She hurts Spike, so much. I can feel it"

The nurse joins them carrying a clipboard

"How are they?" Dominick demands

"They are still checking her out" the nurse answers "I just had a few questions"

Dominick nods

"All right who is her next of kin?"

Dominick and Spike glance at each other "That would be me." Spike admits

"What's your name?"

"William Addington" Spike answers

"And you?" She asks while writing. "Who are you?"

"Her boyfriend" Dominick replies

"Name?"

"Dominick Connelly"

"Is she allergic to anything?" Asks the nurse

"No" Dominick shakes his head

"Dominick" Tara calls rushing into the ER waiting room

"How are they?" Brent asks

"They are still checking her out." The nurse tells them. "I'll go see if I can find anything out for you." She heads down the hallway

"Spike its going to be sunrise soon you should head back" Tara remarks

"Not yet. I want to know how they are." He says

A few moments later, they look up to see the doctor walking towards them. Dominick stands "How are they?" he demands

"Stable but it could change at anytime. She has a temperature of 102.5. She is unfortunately unconscious from both the blood loss and fever. She suffered some severe bruising and a few fractured bones. There is a possibility that the wounds on her abdomen are far more severe."

"And the baby?" asks Tara

"The baby seems to be in good shape. I'm going to do an ultrasound just to be sure. There is something else you need to be aware of"

"What?" Dominick asks expectantly

The doctor looks at the group seriously "There is a possibility that Kieran could have a miscarriage or even go into premature labor"

"How much of a possibility?" Tara asks

"There is about a fifty to sixty percent possibility"

Dominick sighs, "What if she does go into labor?"

"If she does there is a good chance the baby will be fine. Depending on how developed it is" the doctor answers

Dominick nods "Can I see her?" he requests

"Sure" the doctor nods standing

Dominick stands looking at Spike "You should get back."

Spike nods "I will. Let me know if anything changes."

"I will." He promises following the doctor into the exam room. He is at first startled by how pale and fragile she looks. Going to the bedside he leans down kissing her forehead "I love you Kieran" he whispers

"Let's see how your baby is." The doctor suggests

Dominick pulls a chair up to the bed. Taking Kieran's hand in his own he kisses her knuckles tenderly as he watches as the doctor works. "How's the baby?" he asks stroking Kieran's hand

The doctor smiles at them "Your son looks good"

"Good" Dominick nods absently "We're having a boy?" he asks startled

The doctor nods, "It's a boy." He confirms

"A baby boy" he says awed "Wow" he kisses Kieran's hand

"I'll leave you two alone. If you need anything have the nurse give me a call."

" 'kay" Dominick nods

"I'll be back in a while." The doctor tells him leaving the room

Dominick smiles at Kieran's sleeping form "We're having a little boy" he lays his hand on her belly careful to avoid the bandages. He chuckles lightly as he feels the baby move "Hey little man" he sighs lightly touching Kieran's cheek "Kieran I need you to wake up soon. We have to celebrate our little boy. I have something I need to tell you... but you need to wake up." He sits there silent for a moment. "I'm sorry this happened. I shouldn't have left you alone. Please baby wake up." He sits there watching her

After a few minutes he stands kissing her forehead "I'll be right back" he leaves the room finding the others waiting

"How are they?" Brent asks standing

"Fine." He replies. "You guys should head home and get some sleep before school" Dominick suggests

"Are you sure? We can stay here." Lise says

Dominick smiles faintly "No. Get going I'll let you know if anything changes" the teens nod after saying goodbye they leave Tara and Dominick alone.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Tara asks

Dominick runs his hand through his hair "Can you go to Willie's and get Dru and Spike something to eat?"

"Sure anything else?" Tara inquires

"Call the school and tell them that Kieran won't be in for a while. Also call the Gallery and the research department and tell them I won't be in for a while"

"Is that it?"

Dominick smiles sadly in the direction of the room "Yeah."

"I'll stop by later" Tara says giving him a hug

Dominick returns to Kieran's bedside where he sits taking her hand in his own. Soon he falls asleep.

** The Mansion **

"Spikey?" Dru calls

"I'm in the living room pet" he replies

Drusilla finds Spike staring at a picture sadly. "What are you looking at my Spike?" she asks sitting beside him she lays her head on his shoulder

"Just some pictures of Kieran and Faith" he tells her. "This picture was taken just before Faith told me she was pregnant." he points to a picture of Faith reading to Dominick "She knew but wasn't ready to tell anyone"

"Brother knew" Drusilla says

Spike smiles faintly "I think he probably did" he turns the page "This was at Dominick's birthday" he points to a picture of he and Faith sprawled on the couch

"You loved her." Drusilla observes seeing the look in his eyes "She loved you"

Spike nods "Yeah princess I did love her"

Drusilla looks at him sadly "More than princess?" she asks

"No my Dru." he smiles faintly then looking at the picture "Just differently"

"How?"

Spike shrugs "She was just different. Just Faith. You are you"

"You miss her don't you Spike"

Spike nods sadly "Everyday"

Drusilla pats his arm absently

"Dru I don't know what I'd do without Kieran." Spike whispers looking at a picture of Faith holding a newborn Kieran.

"Kieran will be fine. She is special"

"She is" Spike smiles looking at the first picture taken of Kieran

**Chapter 10 **

** That next evening **

"Mmmm" Kieran groans

Dominick looks up from his reading "Kieran?" he asks putting aside the book he leans forward taking Kieran's hand

"Dom?" she asks sleepily opening her eyes

"Yeah baby" he says sitting on the edge of the bed

Kieran notices the bandages on her wrists her blue eyes meeting the worried brown "What happened? Why am I here?" she questions her voice little

Dominick tucks a strand of brown hair behind her ear he's about to begin when the doctor enters

"Oh good your awake" the doctor smiles

Dominick looks over his shoulder at the doctor "She woke up a few moments ago." He grins. "Kieran this is Doctor Ryan"

"Good thing you did young lady. You had a bunch of people very worried." He tells her

"Ow" Kieran groans

"You have a few fractured ribs." The doctor explains

"Oh" Kieran pauses "What about the baby?" she asks worried

Dominick grins at her "He's fine" he assures

Hearing that Kieran smiles, "He?"

Dominick nods "He"

"Your son is doing fine."

"Cool" Kieran says happily "So when can we get out of here?" she asks struggling to sit up "Ow" she winces

"You should rest. You bruised your spine." The doctor advises

"Oh all right" Kieran grumbles laying back down "So can I leave soon?"

"Not for a few days." The doctor answers. "You have a fever of 99.5 along with the wounds. I want to keep an eye on you."

Kieran nods her hand resting on her belly "Okay"

"I'll come and check on you later" the doctor promises leaving the room closing the door behind him

"Wow a boy" Kieran smiles at her lover "he's gonna have your cute smile"

Dominick smiles slightly then looks at the wall

"What's wrong?" Kieran asks reaching out she rubs her thumb across his bottom lip

"I'm sorry." He whispers

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have left. If I had stayed this wouldn't have happened"

"It's OK. It's not your fault" she assures patting the bedside

Dominick sits carefully pulling her close his hand resting on her stomach. "When I saw you there I was so scared." He kisses her temple

Kieran closes her eyes remembering the demon she shudders "He wanted the baby"

"He's dead" Dominick assures

"You know I must have been so delirious I thought I heard Daddy." She says sadly. Kieran frowns feeling him tense "Baby what's wrong?"

"Kieran we need to talk." He begins moving away looking down at their entwined fingers

"About what?" Kieran asks seeing his thoughtful look "Dom?"

"Kieran" he starts looking towards the doorway as he senses a vampire

"Nicky I think she needs to hear it from me" an accented voice says from the doorway

Kieran frowns at the familiar voice looking towards the doorway "Daddy" she gasps in surprise

Spike enters the room "Hi Kieran"

"I'm going to go do a quick patrol." Dominick stands. "Spike don't upset her." He warns before leaving them alone

Kieran looks at him her eyes filled with tears "Daddy" she says as Spike sits on the edge of the bed "Daddy I've missed you so much" she cries throwing her arms around his neck

"I've missed you too pet" Spike replies hugging her back. He pulls away taking her face between his hands "You've grown up so much" he kisses her forehead

Kieran chuckles "Up and out" she says dryly looking down at extended stomach.

"You look great luv"

Kieran lies back resting her hands on her belly. "What is with everyone?" She grumbles. "I look huge. I've gained like 20 pounds." She complains

Spike smiles reaching over he smoothes her hair back "You look beautiful like your Mum"

Kieran frowns looking at her father sadly "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything luv"

"Why did you let me think you were dead?" she asks her voice soft

"I had to" he whispers standing moving away from the bed

"Why?" She demands tearfully "What reason is there to lie for the past 4 years?"

"Kieran this isn't a good time to talk about this. We'll talk about it when you're better"

Kieran glares at him "You always do that"

"Do what?" he asks

"Say we'll talk about it later and we never do."

"Bloody hell pet this isn't a good place to talk about it. Plus you are supposed to be resting. I swear on Peaches ashes that we'll talk about it just not now"

"You used to say that when I asked about Momma. You always say later and later is always avoided."

"There are reasons why I let you think I was dusted. I promise when you get out of here I will explain. You're old enough to know it all"

Kieran chews on her lip thoughtfully "Everything? Where you were all this time?"

"Yes luv" he nods

"Why you left... both times?"

"Sure pet" he agrees

Kieran looks at him curiously and hopefully. "Will you tell me about Momma?" She asks watching the pain flicker in his eyes

Hearing that Spike pauses remembering the pain of losing Faith yet sees the need and hope in his daughter's eyes and makes up his mind "Yes Kieran my girl I'll tell you all you want to know."

"Thank you Daddy" she yawns

Spike chuckles sitting on the edge of the bed "You need to get some rest" he says kissing her forehead "You look tired"

"I am getting a little sleepy." She admits yawning

Spike nods standing "Get some rest luv" he turns to walk out of the room

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

Kieran looks at him then her hands "Will you stay 'til Dominick gets back?"

Spike smiles "Sure luv" he nods sitting in the chair beside the bed. "Just get some rest."

Kieran smiles sleepily "Promise you won't leave?"

Spike nods "I promise pet. I won't leave"

" 'kay" she mumbles sleepily

"Ever again" he whispers to the sleeping teen

** Two hours later **

"How is she?" Dominick asks upon entering the room

Spike grins, "Been sleeping for the past few hours"

Dominick sits on the edge of the bed "Did you two have a chance to talk?"

"No" Spike replies. "I thought we should wait until she's out of here"

Dominick nods "That's probably for the best." he agrees

Spike stands "I'm goin' out for a smoke"

Dominick nods "Sure." He sits there watching his love sleep "What happened to you? Who hurt you?" he strokes her cheek

_/"I told you he's mine" _

_"I always get what's mine"/_

"No" Kieran mumbles frantically

Dominick senses her panic "Kieran wake up" he says softly

Kieran wakes up her heart pounding "Dom?"

"I'm right here" he assures "What was the dream?"

Kieran whimpers still frightened from her dream. She calms down "It was her" she whispers

"Who?" Dominick asks fearful of the answer

Kieran looks at her pregnant stomach then her love tears in her eyes "Sasha." She whispers, "She tried to kill us." She tells him sadly

Dominick growls angrily getting to his feet storming out of the hospital room. He races out of the hospital his mind filled with the image of Kieran lying on the floor bleeding.

"Nicky" Spike calls as the half vampire races past him. He hears Kieran calling for Dominick. He hurries towards the room he finds nurses trying to calm the frantic Slayer.

"Calm down" the nurse soothes

"No" Kieran growls "I've got to stop him." She says panicked

Spike goes to the bedside "Kieran calm down luv" he says grabbing her shoulders

Tara enters the room seeing the scene she looks at the nurses "We've got a handle on this" she assures them

"Are you sure?" asks a nurse

"Yes" Tara nods waving them out of the room

Spike sits on the edge of the bed "Kiera talk to me" he says taking her face between his hands "What's wrong?"

"Take a deep breath." Tara instructs

Kieran looks at them through her tears "He's going after Sasha"

"Why?" Tara asks

"She wants him. Wants us dead" she looks at Spike pleadingly "You have to stop him Daddy... he'll kill her. Please" she whimpers

"I'll go find him." Spike promises standing "I'll bring him back"

" 'kay" she sniffles holding her stomach she watches him hurry out of the room.

"It'll be OK" Tara soothes placing her arm around the scared Slayer

"He's angry" Kieran whispers "So angry" she runs her hands over her belly soothingly "Shh little man" she says trying to calm her son's frantic movements "Your daddies will be back"

'They won't leave us' she thinks to herself

** Motel **

"Sasha" Dominick growls angrily slamming into the motel room

"Oh hello Dominick" she greets her voice calm yet cold. She looks up from her magazine

"I told you to leave us ALONE" he grabs her pulling her off the bed.

"I told you I always get what's mine" she smirks

"You tried to kill my girlfriend and my son." He hisses slamming her into the wall.

Sasha watches fascinated as his ridges appear, "Mmm I like it rough." She purrs. "I see you do too."

"He doesn't but I do" Spike says from the doorway

"What are you doing here?" Dominick demands

Spike stops beside Dominick putting his hand on Dominick's arm "Kieran sent me to find you."

"Is she OK?" Dominick demands

"Go back to the hospital" Spike orders

"You can't order me around Spike. You aren't my father"

"No I'm not but I am your elder. Just do what I say" Spike growls shifting into demon form "She needs you" he tells Dominick his voice gentle

Dominick nods "Fine" he releases his grip on Sasha "I'll let Spike deal with you" he turns heading out of the door he pauses "He's less forgiving then I am after all Kieran is his daughter." He leaves without glancing behind him he rushes back to the hospital.

Spike looks at the woman before him anger building at the memory of his child hurt and bleeding. "Be glad I'm a good vampire now." He hisses. "Because the old me woulda used railroad spikes on you." He sinks his fangs into her neck smiling to himself as he drains her. He releases the drained body, "No one hurts my little girl and gets away with it" he growls watching the body fall

** The Hospital **

"You OK?" Tara asks concerned as she looks at the silent Slayer curled up on her side. Not getting an answer she goes to the bedside, "Kieran?" She asks

Kieran nods not looking at the blonde witch.

The door opens and Tara looks up to see Dominick standing there "I'll leave you two alone" she says standing

Dominick nods going to the bedside after the door closes he speaks "Kieran... I'm sorry."

Kieran rolls over to look at him "You have nothing to feel sorry about" she tells him

Dominick looks at her his eyes filled with guilt "She could have killed you"

Kieran shakes her head "She didn't. We're fine"

"I know" he runs his hand through his hair "but she could've and it woulda been my fault."

Kieran shakes her head "It isn't. It wouldn't have been." She assures looking at her stomach "He doesn't think so."

"He doesn't know any difference" Dominick sighs

"He knows. Gimme your hand." She requests at his offered hand she takes it resting it on her stomach. She smiles when their son kicks "See he knows"

Dominick smiles faintly leaning closer he kisses her stomach "I'm sorry my boy for everything" he whispers

When the baby kicks in response "See I told you he knows this isn't your fault." Kieran smiles running her hand through Dominick's dark hair

Dominick chuckles "We're having a boy." He says awed

"Amazing." She grins. "Come 'ere" she pats the bed

Dominick smiles shaking his head he joins her on the bed. Pulling her close he kisses her head "I love you Kieran Addington someday to be Connelly." he whispers lacing their fingers over her stomach "I love you too my boy"

Kieran sighs, "He's going to need a name sooner or later." She burrows her head closer "I love you too" she says

Dominick runs his hand through her hair "We have time" he chuckles

"Just under three months until he makes an appearance" she says happily

Dominick tightens his arms around his love "I can't wait" he whispers kissing her ear

"I can't either. I'm even looking forward to sleepless nights and dirty diapers." She groans, "Scary huh we're going to be parents." She fights a yawn

Dominick hears it "Get some sleep my girl" he starts to move away

Kieran stops him "Stay" she looks up at him "Please?"

"Sure" he agrees pulling the sheet over them

Kieran giggles sleepily "You know if I wasn't feeling like I've been hit by a car I'd want to fulfill another dream"

"And what is that?" he asks curiously

"To have sex in a hospital." She yawns.

He chuckles "One day"

"Night" she mutters

"Night" he whispers kissing her head

Fifteen minutes after Kieran falls asleep in Dominick's arms Spike enters. "How is she?" he asks nodding towards his sleeping daughter

Dominick smiles fondly at the girl in his arms "Fine" he looks at Spike "What happened?"

"She's gone. She won't be coming back"

Dominick nods "Thank you"

Spike shrugs "I better get back." he stands "She really loves you" he says looking at Kieran before leaving the room

TBC...

(This one might actually be finished… if I ever get the interest back. I have this one on my computer so I don't have the excuse of I can't find it. Hopefully if I get the interest in this one I will get it done.)


End file.
